


Blackstar

by Kaya4114



Series: Just sign on the bottom line. [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: "Skeptic"!Shane, Angst, Believer!Shane, Different Plot, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Mostly because I can't just leave it where I plan to end this fic., My take on the Madoka-verse, Reader along for the ride., Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, You don't need to have seen Madoka to understand what's happening in this, demon!ryan(sort of), demon!shane (sort of), not exactly a crossover, spoilers for the show, trust me - Freeform, will be part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/pseuds/Kaya4114
Summary: 'So....' Shane thinks to himself,  'is there something one could want so badly they would be willing to give up everything for it?'  The answer is simple: Yes.  You could say that he was only a few deja-vu's from reliving his whole life over again.  Living between moments; Watching... Waiting...  Wishing.But that was the kicker in all of this.  Shane knew that if he had to relive the same six months over and over, he would do it all again without a second thought if it meant he got to see Ryan smile once more.Seriously though, why did demon hunting have to be this complicated?  Fuck you bunny cat. Fuck you.----or,  Shane and Ryan both believe in ghosts and demons.  Due to their job description, it was only a matter of time before they actually stumbled across one.  When Ryan ends up giving his life for his friend, it's up to Shane to try and fix things.  Except, it turns out things aren't that simple to fix.





	1. Day one: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So this is my first official Shyan fic and I hope you are all ready because it's gonna be a long and tear-jerking ride. Some things to note here, Shane starts off as a believer. It's gonna be painful at parts but just trust me, it will have a happy ending eventually. Just you have to bear with me to get there.
> 
> Also to note: This is my take of Madoka Magika verse, but it doesn't follow the same plot exactly. Just the canon rules of that universe, for the most part, are being followed. You don't need to have watched the show to read this - and in some aspects, the fic is better if you haven't. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Madoka, you are along for the ride and will find things out as Shane and Ryan do. If you have seen the show, you will have an idea behind the scenes about what's going on and will hate me as your author accordingly muhaha.
> 
> Fic title is a reference to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USwPd1mP1GE which basically explains the universe pretty well. If you want to see art from me, check out my tumblr. My tag is the same as my penname.
> 
> Big shout out to my beta sunshinelollipops who has done an awesome job motivating me and proof reading as well as suggesting things.
> 
> So without further ado, on with the suffering.

_You could say that he was only a few_ deja _-_ vu's _from reliving his whole life over again.  Living between moments; Watching..._  
  
_Waiting..._  
  
_Wishing._  
  
_But that's where it starts, isn't it? Everything starts with a wish or a desire.  To want the impossible, and to give everything up for it. Trusting that everything will turn out the way you hope.  But therein lies the problem._  
  
_What is the answer to an unsolvable puzzle? Balance must exist in all things. No matter the desire, if it's something irrational, then it will always distort reality in some way if it were to come true. Nature dictates that only negative things could come from such a wish. And yet we still desire_ for _it. We cling to that desire with our very soul, and in the end, it is always our downfall. Our own wish betrays us, and it all zeros out. If one were to call the results of our wish a betrayal..._  
  
_....then it would be wrong to make a wish in the first place._

  
  
**_***_ **

  
  
It was a Monday, not unlike many others for this time of the year. The wind blew cold hard raindrops loudly against the windows of the Buzzfeed offices as Shane made his way into work that morning.  Passing by friends’ desks, the tall man came in to find Ryan already present and working out the next couple of locations that the two of them were set to investigate. Their show 'Unsolved' was just renewed for another season in order to answer the burning question on both them and their viewers' minds: Are ghosts and demons real?  
  
Ryan glanced at his best friend with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee.    
  
"Hey, big guy! You ready for this? I just got the go-ahead for us to check out those two sites you researched the other week. I'm super stoked!" The man pulled aside in his chair, motioning to the computer screen, "Take a look."  
  
Shane returned Ryan's smile with one of his own, beaming in excitement. Sliding his chair next to his shorter co-host he took seat. His eyes scanned the email; the date was set for the twenty-fourth. He and Ryan would have to inform TJ, Devon, and Mark with the details, and make sure everyone was ready to film. Turning his attention back to his friend, Shane gave Ryan a firm nod, his lips upturned in an approving grin.  
  
"Looks good. Maybe this time we'll find something really compelling."  
  
Ryan beamed back, reaching over for the mouse and tabbing to the spreadsheet with the list of locales for the whole season. Having gone over the approval with Shane, he proceeded to add El Adobe and Hotel del Coronado to the list. Though they still had three more slots to fill, most of the prep for the coming season was pretty much finished.  
  
 Ryan turned back to his friend, "I hope so. I mean, EVPs are nice and all, but it would be really cool if we could actually capture something similar to…well, whatever it was that was inhabiting the Queen Mary that one time."  
  
Shane nodded back at the memory. It was a story Ryan had told him a fairly long time ago, but the chill of it stuck with him.    
The whole reason Unsolved existed in the first place was because of that fateful day ten years ago when Ryan had 'foolishly' as he put it, wandered into that accursed ship on a dare with his friends. Ryan's words echoed through the man's mind as if it was yesterday. It was raining that day too. He would never forget the fear in his best friend’s eyes as he recounted his experience.  
  
\-----  
  
_The date had been circled 4 times in bright orange and yellow highlighters: October 31st - Buzzfeed Halloween Party. Shane's signature sat twelfth down the list of names, along with many of the other Buzzfeed employees who planned to attend. The calendar on the wall had a sign-up sheet so that they would have a head count to know how much food and alcohol to order, and the man in question had just taken a seat at one of the lunch tables when Ryan walked in, laptop in hand._  
  
_He appeared to be lost in thought, zoning in on the coffee machine, his expression somber. Normally Ryan was a very upbeat, happy kind of guy, so his subdued expression brought a quiet curiosity to Shane.  Being a still somewhat new intern, he didn't know Ryan too well. However, considering their desks had been assigned next to one another, it wasn't hard to tell when the man was not acting like himself. It couldn't hurt to lend a friendly ear if something was wrong._  
  
_Grabbing his coffee, the shorter man proceeded to plop himself down on the nearest chair to the machine, opening up his laptop, still very much zoned in his own head to even realize Shane was there.  The taller man observed him quietly, wondering if something really was wrong. Deciding to break the ice, he turned to his colleague with a smile, "Hey man. Happy Halloween. You going to the party tonight?"_  
  
_Ryan jumped slightly, startled out of his own thoughts. It was a simple question, but for some_ reason _it caused the man to tense up. Turning his attention to Shane, he gave the lanky guy a reassuring smile and shook his head, "Naw. I got plans tonight. How about you? Did you sign up?"_  
  
_The reply seemed like a deflection. Still, Shane nodded with a friendly grin, answering, "Yeah. I figured since I'm the new guy it would be a smart idea to maybe attend a couple of workplace social events.  It's the easiest way to get to know people better. Hell, maybe when everyone's had a few drinks, I could learn some things."_  
  
_That seemed to break the tension. Ryan's lips curved up into an amused smirk, snorting, "You just want to get dirt on us."_  
  
_The reply was in casual jest, however as soon as he'd spoken, Ryan figured it may have been a bit too early to be so familiar with Shane. As Shane opened his mouth to reply, the shorter man added_ in _apology, "Sorry, heh, I'm kidding of course."_  
  
_Sure, it was the first time the man had joked around with him, but Shane was unfazed._  
  
_"Are you with the feds?" He asked, completely straight-faced. Ryan looked perplexed._  
  
_"Uh, no?"_  
  
_Shane cracked a grin, "Then you are correct. Gotta get my hands on all that juicy gossip."_  
  
_The two men shared a laugh, as Ryan seemed visibly more relaxed. Satisfied, Shane rose to his feet to make himself a coffee as well. Casually, he threw the original question back to Ryan._  
  
_"So you're not going then."_  
  
_His back was turned, attention now on the coffee machine. This time it was more a statement than an inquiry. There was less of a nervous edge to Ryan's voice when he replied, "Naw dude. Like I said, I got plans."_  
  
_Shane grabbed the sugar and creamer, a curious note to his voice as he probed, "Babysitting kids?"_  
  
_"Not exactly."_  
  
_And once more, the tension had returned to Ryan's voice. Shane internally sighed. He knew he should leave it, but his inner curiosity was always one to get the better of him. Pressing further, he asked, "Then what, exactly?"_  
  
_Ryan paused and actually looked like he considered telling Shane. There was a momentary silence before he exhaled in frustration._  
  
_"It's stupid." He said._  
  
_"It can't be that stupid if it involves turning down free alcohol." Shane returned._  
  
_The man considered Shane with a pregnant pause. Ryan seemed like he was struggling internally about whether or not to tell him, which only made Shane all the more curious as to what it was that was so 'stupid’. He took his coffee, returning to his seat, silently giving Ryan the time he needed to decide if he was going to share or not. Eventually, he did, prefacing his confession with a, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh."_  
  
_Shane grinned back at him with a teasing edge to his voice._  
  
_"I can't make any promises," he quipped, "But whatever you are serious about, I'll take it seriously as well."_  
  
_Shane took a large sip of his coffee, eyes still on Ryan before continuing, his tone hushed and honest, "It's not like you to be so quiet and on edge. What I CAN promise, is that I won't share it with anyone else.  Anything you tell me- it won't leave this conversation."_  
  
_Ryan stared back at his new friend for a little over a minute before finally, he nods, his expression turning grateful. Instead of talking, he turned his laptop towards Shane, motioning him to come over and look.  There on the screen was a video of a teenager—a younger looking Ryan._  
  
_"Just... watch."_  
  
_The room was silent, save for the low hum of the rain on the window as Shane sat quietly, attention on the screen.  As Ryan clicked 'start', the video played out like this:_

>   
>    
>  _Ryan is standing with four of his friends in what appears to be a hotel room of sorts. One of them mentions that it's the Queen Mary and that Johnny owes them all thirty bucks each. "This is video proof that we stayed the night here," Young-Ryan says on camera, giving it a cheesy grin and thumbs up... And that's when strange things begin to happen._   
>    
>  _The colour of the footage begins to change hue slightly, with everything taking on a strange yellow tint. It's gradual at first, almost unnoticeable. The boys decide to split up to explore more of the ship, while Ryan stays behind in the room, unpacking various items from a backpack he brought with him.  As he pulls out what looks to be a tube of toothpaste, that's when things began to become really weird. By now, the video footage looks like someone applied a yellow filter to it. The video occasionally skips in places as strange garbled laughter played between the static. The footage appears to be shaking when Young-Ryan yells on camera "What the hell is going on... The ship is supposed to be docked, why is the room swaying?" He then proceeds to start calling out for his friends who seem to have gotten lost or missing. It looks a little like a scene from Blair Witch as Ryan runs down the corridors of the ship, calling for his friends who don't seem to be responding. The walls look like they're bleeding and everything is yellow and red._

  
  
_Ryan, sitting next to him watching the video, looked very uncomfortable; As if he was reliving the experience again._  
  
_"It was terrifying Shane...like...you don't even know, dude…" He muttered, fear-laced on the edge of his words._  
  
_Then the video cut out completely.  Shane said nothing.   After a beat of silence, Ryan explained what happened.  His voice was shaking, panic evident even at just the thought of it._  
  
_"Ev... everything you see in the video…was what happened when I was there. I thought it was just me freaking out because my friends were gone, or that the lights in the cabin were tinted strangely... But...but that laughter in the audio footage...Shane…I need to know what happened that day. "_  
  
_Ryan was starting to hyperventilate as if he was reliving it all over again. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated as he continued to speak, more frantically now._  
  
_"Everything was so weird that night, and then suddenly, it was as if none of that ever happened.  My friends all told me I was crazy and was just freaking out, but I know what I saw. I know what the video shows. It was like I was being chased by…something. I could FEEL it…so…I know they say that Halloween is when the veil between our world and the spirit world is at it's thinnest, so…every Halloween, I watch that video, trying to see if I can find more. Something I missed. Proof of...of…Maybe it was a ghost or a demon or something. I.. I need to.. Get more answers. I mean.. I don't_.. _I don't expect you to believe me, but---"_  
  
_"I believe you," Shane replied, cutting him off. His expression was deadly serious. If Ryan was that worked up about it, it had to be true._  
  
_Shane had his own experiences with the supernatural growing up, but nothing so concrete as the video he saw today. To many, it may have seemed like an overreaction, but Ryan seemed to believe with such conviction that something strange was happening. Shane couldn't find it in him to doubt his new friend._  
  
_Ryan looked at Shane with a surprised and tentatively trusting glance._  
  
_"You…you believe me?"_  
  
_"I do. In fact, That’s really something. Maybe you did encounter a Ghost or a Demon Ryan. You might be on to something…And you know what?”_  
  
_“…what?”_  
  
_Shane grins, “I’m gonna help you!”_  
  
_Without further word, Shane rose to his feet and proceeded to erase his name from the attendance list on the wall. After which, he returned to the table where a speechless Ryan still sat._  
  
_"You're not gonna say anything to anyone, are you?” said Ryan, a hint of surprise still in his voice. “I…I don't want the others making fun of me for never going to the Halloween party. This isn't really the first year I ditched."_  
  
_Shane threw him a warm look, and replied with a shake of his head, "I already told you I wouldn't. But it looks to me like you need a friend right now. That video looks old...like you've been carrying this for years.”   As Shane spoke, Ryan put his arms around himself_ , _as if to confirm his guess.  The taller man continued, “…I figure I can help lighten the load."_  
  
_Holding out his hand in a friendly gesture, Shane's warm smile turned challenging, "So.. What do you say we go ghost hunting tonight?"_  
  
_With a sense of gratefulness and a renewed sense of vigor, Ryan nodded at his new friend, taking his hand. "Yeah.” He smiled back, “I'd love to."_  
  
\------  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Shane nodded at Ryan. That had been three years ago. The two of them had gone back to Ryan's place and broken out the note pads and paper that evening. They watched the video another twenty to thirty times but unfortunately were unable to find anything else about what happened. Nothing on the internet gave them any leads, and strangely enough, there were no more records of ghost sightings in or around the Queen Mary any years after the events of the video took place (though there were a fair share of them from years prior-- hence the reason Ryan and his friends decided to stay overnight there in the first place).  
  
Disappointed, Ryan had apologized to Shane for 'ruining his Halloween', to which Shane told him not to worry about it. Then after a pause, Shane had suggested that they check out other known haunted locations instead. Just because the Queen Mary had become a dead spot didn't mean that there were no other reportedly active locations.  
  
"In fact, we could maybe make a video about them. Maybe it's the Halloween Spirit in me - pun not intended here- but ghost hunting videos seem to be really popular. We could pitch it to head office."  
  
Ryan was more than on board with idea.  
And with that, Unsolved was born.  
  
The man smiled to himself at the memories as he proceeded to send an email off to TJ and the rest of the crew. The twenty-fourth wasn't too far away and the closer the date approached, the more anxious Ryan would get. Shane knew this. With that, the lanky man figured it would be a good idea to do something to take his best friends mind off of work for a little while. Ryan was nothing if not a workaholic, and Shane was pretty sure if he didn't suggest a break, Ryan would work himself into the ground.  
  
"Hey, Ry?"  He said from his desk.  
  
The shorter man looked up from his computer, "Hmm?"  
  
"Did you want to come over tonight and watch a movie? I figured since the prep work for this season is pretty much done, we both deserve a bit of a break, and the Matrix isn't going to watch its self."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes, smiling, "We've seen that movie how many times now, dude?"  
  
"It's a classic!" Shane defended, mock offense plastered on his face.  
  
"From 1999." Ryan threw back, "You want classic? Back to the Future is a classic."  
  
"I've got popcorn."  
  
"…Back to the Future, The Matrix, extra salt and butter and you have a deal, big guy."  
  
Shane grinned. It was a plan.

  
****

  
The rain throughout the day had not seemed to let up, continuing to pelt the windows in a mix of slow rhythmic beats and quick hard taps. Shane casually gazed out at the dark grey sky, his mind wandering.  How many days had he spent just like this one? Huddled over a laptop, half written scripts and checklists all laid out. Tabs open. Music playing in his headphones. The monotony of it all would have driven him mad if not for the fact that he got to travel. Research was boring.    
  
There were still three slots left to fill for the season. Shane thought for a moment before opening up google. It was a bit of a stretch, but maybe something different was just what the two of them needed.  
  
Shane began typing, looking for something a little newer.    
  
**'Recent reports of newly haunted buildings.'**  
  
He knew that there was a chance that what he would find would be set up. Tourists loved a good scare, and there were a lot of "haunted" places that were just rigged to frighten people. A cash grab.    
  
Still. It was worth a look.  
  
As he scrolled through some of the duds, the man stumbled upon something that looked promising.  
  
" **Reports of another four having gone missing this month. Police advise that residents keep their distance, as they are still investigating the supposedly haunted location for foul play. The rather large mansion located at 18241 Paseo Victoria Rancho Santa Fe has been up for sale for the last two years.  The landlord Mrs. McVee had claimed that ever since a supposed murder twelve years ago, they have had substantial trouble finding tenants. Recently, McVee herself has gone missing, and now anyone who enters the building is said to vanish on site. Police believe that this may be connected to a new string of murders; the killer is said to be using the fear of the recent ghost stories as a cover for their crimes. Still all reports are unconfirmed."**  
  
Shane reread the text.    
  
"Looks…kind of dangerous," he mumbled to himself, lowering the volume of his music to read better.    
  
None the less, this may be their lead to getting the proof that they were looking for.   It was very recent, sure…much more so than the usual centuries old haunted locations the two of them usually investigated. But it was active. Or at least appeared to be. Shane smiled and sent the link off to Ryan.   The rain outside continued to tap against the window as he watched his colleague from the corner of his eye with an amused glance, headphones still on.  
  
Ryan was staring intently at his computer screen when the email came through. He saw Ryan click and watched as his eyes scanned the article. After a pause, Ryan turned in his chair.  
  
“Dude,” He said, but Shane pretended not to hear.  Ryan sighed, reaching over to shake him, "You really think this is worth looking into?"  
  
Shane finally looked at him and shrugged, pushing the headphones around his neck.  He feigned nonchalance but his eyes had a sparkle to them. The lanky man had a good feeling about finding something with this. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but it just didn't make sense for this to just be a coincidence. If it was a murderer using the location to kill unknowing ghost hunters and squatters, he would have been caught easily by now.    
  
The probability of having a one hundred percent capture rate, and being able to hide every single body was very low.  Something supernatural had to be going on here, and he and Ryan were going to prove it.    
  
Ryan deserved closure for what happened ten years ago.  
  
"I think," said Shane with a stretch, "that we have more of a lead with this place than any of the other locations we've filmed at in the last two years."  
  
"But it's so recent. What if it really is a murderer? We'd be putting ourselves in danger." Ryan looked apprehensive, but to the trained eye, Shane could see there was a sliver excitement there behind that fear. The flicker of hope that they may, finally, find the proof they've been looking for; that RYAN has been looking for all these years.  
  
"We've been putting ourselves in danger every time we go on location Ry. I hardly think that this is any different, just because there is a chance the ghost is actually a human. Of the living kind that is.   We'll have Teej and Mark with us as well, so if it turns out it's actually a murderer, we have strength in numbers."  
  
Ryan still looked worried. Shane continued, "Look…I don't mean to play up your fear of this place or get your hopes up that it's real, but three hundred and forty-two people have gone missing in the last five months upon visiting this place, and no human has a success rate that good without someone finding a body. I really think that something supernatural is going on here… and you and me? We're the ghoul boys! No ghost has hurt us yet.”  
  
Ryan mouthed back the word ‘yet’. Shane ignored it. “Hey, I'm sure we'll be fine alright?"  
  
"…And if it's a demon?"  
  
Shane smiled, a wicked glint in his eye, "Then I'll make sure to have my holy water and crosses at the bear. I'm like Buffy. No demon can take me down, baby!"  
  
Ryan chuckled at his best friend, his nerves calming at the banter. This was something familiar. Something comfortable.  
  
"If you're Buffy, then what does that make me?"  
  
"Xander," Shane replied with a wink. Ryan wheezed.  
  
"What, I'm the whiny scared one? But Alexander is _your_ middle name..... How about I'm Buffy and you can be Giles."  
  
Shane wheezed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "Why? Because I'm old, stuffy and I like books about history and mythological topics?"  
  
Ryans elated smile turned warm. He looked at Shane, suddenly very honest, "And because you're my watcher. Like I always said; You bring me a level of comfort on these locations, knowing that you've got my back and are watching out for me. I…I wouldn't be here without you big guy. Unsolved wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you to give me that push and have supported me all this time."  
  
Shane felt a heat rise to his cheeks at the confession.  Running a hand through his hair, he looked away from Ryan with a small blush.  
  
"Shucks Ry.. Save the butter for the popcorn tonight instead, would ya? You know I'm glad to be helping you with all this. It's fun for me too. So if you think this locale is a go, I'll send the email out tonight to see if we can approve filming there."  
  
Ryan nodded, unabashed with what he just said, "Sounds great to me."  
  
At that, the two of them returned to their work.  
  
As the day wore on, eventually it was time to clock out. Shane stood up, noting Ryan still working, zoned in on his computer, the world around him seemingly non-existent. The lanky man tapped him on the shoulder, causing Ryan to jump.  
  
"Shit dude! You startled me."  
  
"Yeah? Good," He chuckled, "I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now.  I know how much you love your job little man, but I wanted to inform you that the Madej Theater has just opened."  Shane wagged a thumb in the direction of the clock, "and the cinema times begin at promptly seven pm."  
  
Ryan took a look, and sure enough, the clock read six.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, it's movie time!"  
  
The two of them then headed out to Ryan's car, Shane lingering at his desk to grab his notebook with the website addresses written down within.  He planned to send a few emails out after the movies were over.  
  
The two of them climbed into the car, and before long, they arrived at Shane's apartment.  
  
Watching Ryan laugh and banter with him over how unrealistic the Matrix was, had been incredibly fun.   Though in Shane's opinion there was _no way_ time travel could exist, where as with the Matrix, statistics shows its more likely we live in a simulation, than there being a real god to exist after all.  It was nice to spend some time not worrying about work.   For the rest of that night, Shane felt good.  Great.  It’s always good with Ryan.  
  
So it seemed odd that the nagging thought in the back of his mind kept reminding him about the 'murder house.'     He still had to send that email.  If only he realized what would happen when he did.   Later, Shane would think back to this night, recounting his thoughts bitterly.   Maybe life **_wasn't_** a simulation.  Maybe there _**was** _a God.   And maybe He was laughing at him.  
  
***


	2. Day Two: I want you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Shane, TJ and Mark go to investigate the 'murder-house'. Turns out, it's a very apt name....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, it's me. Here we are with chapter two. I must warn you it's a doozie. Please bear with me regarding the graphic details of what happens to Ryan. I *promise* it works it's self out. Get buckled up because the ride is about to begin. For those who've seen the show, please don't hate me. For those that haven't, enjoy the ride. HUGE thanks to my Beta Kiarra for helping me with this one. And for everyone else, please enjoy.

Time is funny in that it seems to run faster when you are not thinking about it, and slower the more it comes to mind. It seemed as if it was only a few days ago when Shane had sent the email off to that haunted location; one he had mentally dubbed 'the murder house'. It was a change from their usual fair to be investigating a recently haunted location, and Shane would come to learn that his relationship with time would become very different upon visiting, not just in the conventional sense. Ryan had been unsure at first but Shane was almost positive that they would find something there.  
  
Information exchanged and approval given, it seemed the twenty-fourth came in the blink of an eye and without event, and he and Ryan would be preparing for their trip to northern California. EL Adobe had been a bust, as the two ghost hunters had spent the evening seemingly talking to no more than empty walls and each other. It was quieter than some of their former locales, and this frustrated Ryan almost as much as it was a relief to him. Ryan had sighed in slight irritation as they walked out of the place that morning. Noting this, Shane placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, sympathetically.  
  
"It's ok, Ry. We'll find something soon," He had said. Ryan tossed the man a small frown but said nothing. They didn't even hear anything creepy that evening and Ryan had slept soundly throughout the whole night—something that didn't happen very often and whenever it did, it usually meant lower ratings.  
  
As the two made their way to Shane's car, eventually the shorter man spoke.  
  
"I'm just worried that this episode will be boring. We didn't even find anything scary."  
  
Shane threw Ryan a look before flashing a confident smile his way, opening the door to the car, "I'm sure the recordings will have something. It's too soon to be fretting about that stuff, dude.” He pauses, thinking of something else to say that could make his friend feel better. “Uh…oh, and even if they don't, we still have another three places scheduled to visit for the season! That should be exciting. Er, terrifying."  
  
Ryan smiles a little, but it goes as quickly as it came.  
  
Shane proceeded to lean over the dash and turn the key to get the engine started before continuing his thought, "I'm gonna go talk to Teej and make sure we have the rest of the equipment packed. Did you want to drive us back?"  
  
Ryan tossed his bag into the back seat and then looked up at his best friend, "Yeah, sure."  Shane then pulled out of the car and was about to close the door as Ryan added, "...And yeah, I know you're right about the recordings. It's just...we haven't found much in the last few locations. I’m starting to wonder if I should just give up and accept that I am just…crazy. Or something."  
  
The two looked at one another across the roof of the car, the doors clicking shut as they made eye contact. Shane shook his head.  
  
"Naw man. I don't think you're crazy. Sure, we might not have found anything convincing in the last few eps, but I wouldn't be throwing in the towel just yet. We do still have that _one location_ coming up, and that's certainly bound to make a good video. The mystery alone should be enough to pull some viewers in!"  
  
Finally, for the first time all morning Ryan cracked a genuinely wide smile, "You're talking about the murder-house, right?"  
  
Ryan, at first, was apprehensive about it but over the weeks after Shane suggested it, the two had turned the whole thing into almost an in-joke of sorts. That served to ease Ryan's worries about potential murderers, and also provided an interesting perspective on what it meant for a place to be 'haunted'.    
  
The shorter man had a good heart and though he would never admit it, a bit of a hero-complex as well.  The idea that he might be able to help someone--be them dead or of the living--was one of the things that drove him to seeking out these haunted locations. Sure it may have been a little scary, and this location was undoubtedly more dangerous what with the constant reports of people going MIA, but if Ryan had the chance to actually make a difference in peoples lives either by catching the culprit, quelling the spirit or banishing whatever demon was doing this, Ryan was on board.  It didn't matter how futile the situation seemed. The man was willing to review a tape thousands of times every Halloween night for years, just so he could have answers. Ryan was nothing if not stubborn. Being honest with himself, he was the bravest man Shane knew.  
  
Shane nodded in answer, giving a thumbs up and winking in an exaggeratedly corny manner, "That's right! I'm ready to meet the famous local abductor. Maybe learn how he hides the bodies so efficiently and say…even pick up a few tips?" At that, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Ryan wheezed, his dark mood gone, "You're really confident that we're gonna find something there, huh. I see your game old man. You just want to learn how to get rid of me so you can have Unsolved all to yourself."  
  
Shane chuckled as he and Ryan proceeded to walk towards where Mark and TJ were packing up the rest of the equipment, the mood lighter.  
  
"Naw. I don't think the show would do as well without you on screen to freak out at every little sound."    
  
Ryan sputtered, "Hey! Ghosts and demons are scary, dude! You've never actually encountered one in the same manner that I have so I don't expect you to understand."     
  
Shane chuckled, poking fun, "Just because there might be demons or ghosts doesn't mean that every little creak of wood is something coming after you, ya know."  
  
Ryan threw him a look of mock indignation, "You don't know that, Shane! Ya know, maybe the internet is right about you. That sounds like something _a demon_ would say."  
  
The two shared a laugh, to which Ryan's chuckle tapered off, his lips still in a smile, "You sent off the emails for the place two weeks ago so…we're confirmed to investigate on the fourteenth, right?"  
  
"You got it," Shane replied.  
  
At that point, as they approached, TJ nodded to the two of them. "Alright you guys, we're all packed and ready to head out. Mark and I'll see you back at the office, okay?"  
  
Shane nodded to him, turning back to Ryan, "Lead the way then. You did say you'd drive."  
  
***  
  
The ride back was relatively uneventful, and again time seemed to do its thing. It wasn't long before the episode was edited and released, and in spite of the lack of eventful footage, the banter between the two best friends was enough to carry it to an acceptable view count.  
  
Shane may not have been a complete skeptic, but he tended not to scare easily. This created an interesting dynamic between the two friends where Ryan would hear something, proceed to freak out about it, and Shane would then try to logically reason out whatever the sound could have been. Due to Shane's demeanour in the face of Ryan's wall-eyed freakouts, there began a running joke about _him_ being the demon. In spite of that, the fans seemed to live for the episodes where Shane got freaked out because it didn't happen nearly as often, but together the two of them would always be able to ground each other.  That's why their banter seemed to save episodes like the one they just finished.  
  
With everything in order, the Unsolved team had now begun preparing for the investigation of 'the murder house'. The morning before they were set to head out, Ryan had come into work late sporting a backpack full of various supplies.  
  
Shane looked over at his friend with a confused expression, turning away from his computer.  
  
"Hey man. What'cha got there?"  
  
Ryan proceeded to sit down at his desk, unzipping the front and began pulling various items out.    
  
"Just a few things I want to have on hand for tomorrow. Ya know. Just in case."  
  
Shane's eyes were trained on Ryan's hands, eyebrow raised. The shorter man started placing the items on his desk. Shane took note.

  
Pepper spray.  
  
A utility knife.  
  
A set of walkie-talkies.  
  
A glass bottle of water- Holy water?  
  
A crucifix necklace.  
  
A carton of goldfish. Shane rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"You better share those with me."  
  
Ryan turned his attention to his larger counterpart in the chair beside him with a chuckle, "Only if you share whatever snack you plan to bring. I don't have enough room to bring two cartons."  
  
"I was talking about the walkie-talkies," Shane quipped, "But if you're offering some goldfish I won't say no." He then motioned to all the other items now on the desk, "I see you aren't taking any chances here. You're loaded for bear."  
  
Ryan shrugged, his expression somewhat nervous, "Well, I figured it would be best to come prepared.  You said it yourself that this one was potentially going to be dangerous. I figured I would want to be covered on all fronts in case there really is someone in there who has it in for us."  
  
Shane nodded then motioned to the glass bottle, "And the holy water?"  
  
"For demons. Like I said, I just want to make sure we've got all bases covered. Besides, last I checked, the holy water and crosses were _your_ idea, _Giles_. A Slayer needs his weapons."  
  
"Can’t argue with that."  
  
At that point, the two of them saw TJ and Mark both heading for their desks. Ryan moved the items to the side of the computer and pulled out his notebook.  
  
"Hey." TJ had said, Mark walking to stand just behind him, "Just wanted to check in and make sure everything is ready to go for tomorrow."      
  
TJ eyed Ryan's various arsenal of items before adding, "You certainly look like you are."  
  
Ryan nodded, "Yeah. Like I was telling the big guy here, I just wanted to make sure we're all safe, ya know? We don't know what we're getting into-- Which actually reminds me! Teej, Mark, we need to come up with some kind of plan in case there really is someone hiding in the house and actually murdering people. I brought us some walkie-talkies so we are all in contact with one another at all times, but what do you propose we do if we actually find someone we shouldn't?"  
  
TJ and Mark paused to think for a moment as Shane looked between the pepper spray, the knife and his friends.  
  
"Well, I think the pepper spray is a good idea.  I doubt that if there is someone hiding, he has a gun.  The neighbours would have heard gunshots if that was the case.  As silly as it seemed at first, I think Ryan is right that we should be carrying some kind of weapons for self-defense on us. If we find someone, we walkie each other and then one of us who isn't near the killer calls 911."  
  
Everyone nodded at Shane's assessment when Mark spoke up, "I have my grandfather's swiss army knife I could bring." Teej then chimed in, "I have one as well, just not as lame."  
  
“It’s a family heirloom!”  
  
“It’s rusty and outdated.”  
  
“Still sharp enough to stab somebody!” Mark pouted, then waving his hands at everybody’s weird looks. “Not that that’s happening anytime soon or—you know, in case—what Ryan said. Oh come on stop looking at me like that.”  
  
Shane snickered and leaned to Ryan, “He might be crazier than you.”  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes with a smile, deciding to give Mark a break by pointing to the gold cross on the table, "Don't forget to wear a crucifix around your neck guys. We don't know if whatever's in there is human or not and I doubt physical weapons would protect against what we are actually going there to look for after all."  
  
TJ shruged. “Sure. Not to worry about Mark and his granddad’s super efficient two hundred year old swiss knife, sharp enough to slice up some butter and spread over some delicious toast.”  
  
“If I kill and hide you in that house no one will blame me.” Mark grumbled, and with that, everyone eventually agreed with Ryan and a time for leaving that morning was discussed.    
  
All the while, there was a slight prickle on the back of Shane's neck. It felt strangely as if they all were being watched.  
  
Darting his eyes around the office, he saw nothing. That sinking feeling he had the first time he sent off the email returned to him. Something seemed very off about this whole idea.  
  
Still.  If they wanted proof— _If Ryan wanted closure,_ this was the biggest lead they had for it. Shane wasn't sure how he knew this, but he was almost positive. As he said to Ryan the day he suggested it, it just doesn't add up.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you guys first thing tomorrow."  
  
As everyone dispersed and Ryan and Shane went back to their work, that odd feeling of eyes on him lingered throughout the day. Before long, it was time for them to leave. As Ryan began to gather his things, Shane rose to his feet, uncharacteristically on edge. Ryan noticed this.  
  
"Hey dude…you ok? Ever since the talk this morning you've been strangely quiet.” Ryan observed. “Not getting cold feet are ya?"  
  
Shane shook his head, his eyes darting around the office again for the umpteenth time that day.  Ryan's eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No, not cold feet. I mean, I'm the one who suggested this place after all. It's just..." The words died in his mouth. Ryan probed, "Yeah?"  
  
"Am I the only one who feels like we're being watched? And I don't mean just now, I mean all day today.  Like, I don't know if it's just the story of the place getting to me since tomorrow is 'go time' but... I just feel strangely like…ugh. I can't really explain it, man. I just feel like someone is staring at me."  
  
Ryan's eyes cast around the office. Most of the employees were getting ready to leave themselves, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary otherwise. He turned his attention back to his friend with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well... You know me. Always nervous as the time grows closer to when we have to investigate a site, so I couldn't tell you if we were. However, not gonna lie dude, you of all people telling me we're being watched doesn't make me feel any better. You're usually the one to be calming _me_ down in these situations. You're really trying to amp this place up, aren't ya?"  
  
Shane knew Ryan was hoping that this was a bit. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to play it off as one, either. After a pause, Ryan began to really look nervous. Shane decided to cave. The feeling of eyes on him _had_ to be his nerves. It was unfair to put that on Ryan. Especially considering he knew how his best friend tended to get when he thought ghosts were around. Shane cracked a smile.  
  
"Naw, I'm just pulling your chain," He said, to which Ryan breathed a small sigh of relief. "I do, however, believe that we _will_ find something there. I'm not entirely sure what, but like I told you. It all just seems too clean. Too perfect for this to be the work of a human. I suppose we will have to find out if I'm right now, won't we?"  
  
Ryan agreed with a nod, not taking notice that Shane's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. The two then proceeded to talk as they walked out to their respective vehicles. Climbing into his own, he called to Ryan who was parked beside him,  
  
"Hey, I'll text you later tonight man. We gotta set up another movie night."  
  
"As long as it isn't the Matrix again, I'm down." Ryan replied with a wave as he got into his own car.  
  
"It's a _classic_!" Shane called out the window as Ryan began to pull out, and Shane could just hear him laughing as he drove away. Moments later, he received a text.  
  
**From: Ryan  6:45pm  
**  
**From 1999.  Anything from 1999 can't be a classic.**  
  
Shane just chuckled as he sent back a quick “Don’t text and drive, dork” before he pulled out himself and proceeded to drive home.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hours passed by like the blink of an eye. Shane eventually found himself lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. That ever-present tingle on the back of his neck was looming. Like eyes on him.  
  
Watching. Waiting. It was unsettling.  
  
He rolled over.  
  
11:24pm  
  
He sighed, staring momentarily at the angry red numbers on his clock. There was a noise outside his window like that of a low coo. An owl. Time slipped away. Minute by minute.    
  
And still, that feeling was ever so present. Watching.     
  
He groaned, frustrated, and rolled back over again, this time reaching for his phone.  
  
  
**To: Ryan 11:24pm  
**  
**You up? I can't sleep.  
**  
  
A moment passed.

  
_Buzz buzz._

  
**From: Ryan 11:25pm  
**   
**Yeah. Just about to crash for the night. What's up?**

  
  
Shane hesitated, his thumbs over the keypad. Still, the ever-present feeling pressed upon him.  Eventually, he responded.

 

 ** To: Ryan 11:26pm  
**  
**Nothing really. I just can't sleep. How does next Friday sound?**

Another hoot from the owl outside his window before his phone buzzed again.

  
  
**From: Ryan 11:26pm  
**   
**Movie night? Yeah, that sounds good dude.**

  
  
Shane sighed. Still the feeling loomed. Ever watching. As if the room had eyes and that they were trained on him.  
  
He closed his, willing himself to sleep.  
  
Once more, the owl hooted.

  
  
_Buzz buzz._

  
  
He opened his eyes.

  
  
**From: Ryan 11:28pm**   
  
**Shane?**

  
  
Ryan was worried about him. Shane sighed and replied,

  
  
**To: Ryan 11:29pm**   
  
**Awesome. We can pick up some more popcorn on the way back from the shoot tomorrow. Friday will be fun. I'm going to try to beat this insomnia now. If I'm lucky I might get six hours sleep. Have a good night, man.**

  
Ryan's reply came swiftly,

  
  
**From: Ryan 11:29pm**   
  
**Alright, dude... Sleep well.. And if you need me, just text. You don't seem like yourself and haven't very much today. If there's anything you wanna talk about, you have my number. Obviously. Night dude.**

  
  
With that, Shane locked his phone and rolled back over to stare at the ceiling.  
  
The feeling of eyes upon him was the only thing he felt until the bliss of fatigue finally claimed him.

***  
  
  
Shane's eyes were open before his alarm went off. Pools of morning sunlight streamed through the curtains of his window as the man rolled over lazily to gaze at the time.    
  
6:14am. Six hours as he expected. It would have to do.  
  
The room was silent. Eerily so. Yet the feeling of eyes upon him still remained, even after sleep. A constant press that just wouldn't go away. Shane frowned, annoyed. Today was going to be a long day.  He could feel it.  
  
Reaching over to turn off the alarm before it broke the silence, he thought quietly to himself, ignoring the tingles that had been unrelenting since their conversation the previous morning.  
  
Today was the day they would investigate the 'murder-house' to see if it was actually inhabited. Shane knew it wasn't. He was so sure of that fact, and yet for some reason, it was as if his instincts told him that this was _a very bad idea._  
  
But he would be prepared. Ryan made sure of that. Shane was normally the more level headed of the duo, believing that spirits and the supernatural had little power over this world outside of slamming a few doors and making lights flicker. It was why he was so calm on location usually. So the fact that he seemed so on edge about this was more than strange, even to him.  
  
He just couldn't understand why it felt like there was a presence following him around; Something like a dark cloud, looming. Ryan had always worried about 'something following us home' whenever they visited particularly creepy locations, but Shane was always of the opinion that whatever happened to be present on sight was tied there, and as such, wouldn't have the power to 'follow us home' as Ryan put it.     
  
Now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Shane proceeded to get up and head into the shower. The feeling followed him there. He washed up, brushed his teeth and hair, then headed into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.  The feeling followed him there.    
  
Coffee made, he wandered into his room and proceeded to get dressed and pack his overnight bag for the shoot.  
  
_-The feeling followed him there.-_  
  
Shane sighed, angry now, the words finally falling from his lips, "Okay! I get it! You're haunting me or something! Could you just show yourself and get on with it, because the tension is too thick in the air and frankly I am getting sick of feeling eyes on the back of my neck. So if you're gonna come possess me or kill me, like whatever is in the house we're investigating today, I'd prefer if you just got it over with already!"  
  
...  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing but the ever constant sense that he was being watched. Shane cursed under his breath, mumbling, "God.. I'm going crazy, aren't I?"  
  
He then proceeded to finish up and head for the door. If something dangerous was following him, he supposed it would fit the atmosphere of the place Ryan and the rest of the Unsolved crew would be checking out.  
  
Yeah... Today was gonna be a _long_ day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ryan was prepared. His bag was packed full to the brim as Shane gazed upon the scene while pulling into the Buzzfeed Office parking lot. His best friend was kneeling over said bag by the door, TJ and Mark standing off to his side checking their film equipment as they were waiting for Shane to arrive.  
  
When the taller man pulled up and stepped out of the car, Ryan's concerned eyes met his gaze.  Clearly, he hadn't forgotten about how off Shane seemed yesterday and his worry for the man was plastered all over his face.  
  
"Hey, big guy. Did you sleep okay?"  
  
His voice was quiet as if he was unsure if asking in front of the others was a breach of privacy or something. Shane remembered their conversation as they had headed out and stood in this exact same spot yesterday evening.    
  
_"Am I the only one who feels like we're being watched? And I don't mean just now, I mean all day today."--_  
  
He remembered how nervous Ryan had looked when he mentioned it. No. That wouldn't do. Shane shrugged off the shorter man's question, not really wanting to trigger Ryan's anxiety so close to shooting time. Ryan was usually pretty scared on his own when on site. He didn't need Shane to help make it worse.    
  
Attempting to ease the man's worries, Shane cracked a tired grin, "I got about six hours as expected. Insomnia’s a bitch," He threw a wink at Ryan, "Are ya ready to get abducted?"  
  
Their inside joke lightening the tension, the smaller man rolled his eyes and a smile came to Ryan's own lips as he wheezed.  
  
"Better be careful, Shane. I hear the murderer has a particular fondness for Sasquatches. That would explain why almost no one ever sees them."  
  
Shane wheezed in response, his eyes crinkling at the sides. He still felt the eerie sense of being watched, but with Ryan by his side, it unnerved him a lot less.  
  
"Well, I'm about as ready as I'll ever be, so let's get loaded up boys. We got a demon to catch!"  
  
The crew gathered up their equipment and loaded it into the back of Mark's car. Ryan tossed his own overnight bag into the trunk of Shane's, before returning to the office doors and grabbing his backpack full of 'defense supplies,' heaving it around one shoulder. Grinning over at his co-host, he wandered back to the passenger’s side door and climbed in, slinging his pack around and into his lap, opening it up.  
  
Shane climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.  
  
"Shane..." Ryan started, his eyes not looking at him. His hand was tightly wrapped around something in his bag.  
  
Shane put the car in drive and proceeded to pull out of the parking space, beginning their long trek to the shooting location.  
  
"Hmm?" Shane responded, watching Ryan from the corner of his eye, attention trained on the road.  Ryan then removed something from the bag and hesitated.  
  
There was a silence between them as Ryan clutched something in his right hand, occasionally casting glances Shane's way. Eventually, he continued, looking at the item in his hand.  
  
"I brought you something…um…something to protect yourself for when we arrive."  
  
They hit a red light and Shane looked over at Ryan. He looked unsure, and if Shane didn't know any better, kind of nervous.    
  
"Oh?" The older man said, casting a glance back to the road.  
  
"Yeah.." Ryan continued, his cheeks kind of flushed, his eyes still focused on the item in his hand, "It.. it was my grandmothers. If you already brought your own you don't have to wear it, but...I just wanted to make sure you're safe. In case some demon tried to hurt you."  
  
Ryan was quiet as he spoke. The light turned green. Shane pressed the gas pedal, his attention back on the road. Still, he watched his best friend from his peripheral. Once more the feeling of eyes on them both, bringing Shane's attention to be acutely focused on what Ryan was telling him.  
  
"I know how nervous about this episode you've been. To be honest, I am too. But you..you haven't been yourself the last couple days. You mentioned something might be watching you and I just—I want you to be safe dude."  
  
It was at that point Ryan cast a hard look at Shane, his face serious.  
  
"You're my best friend, and you told me you think there'll be...this place is... If it's like the Queen Mary was...."  He trailed off, his eyes going unfocused momentarily. There was a pause of silence before he continued, Shane waiting patiently for him to finish his thought.  
  
"If this place is active and we run into something like that, I want to know that you're safe and that you will be ok. No demon is going to abduct my best friend. I’d…I'd sooner it be me!"  
  
Shane cast a look in Ryan's direction as he looked down at what was in his hand: A gold cross with five diamonds adorning the four points and a larger one in the center. It was attached to a silver chain.  
  
It was true that Shane had not thought to bring a crucifix. His mind was far too distracted by the continuous presence that seemed to be following his every move, as constant as his own shadow. His heart was touched to know Ryan cared enough for Shane's well being that he would forego his own spiritual protection just to make sure that the man was safe.  
  
Shane smiled with mirth as he approached another red light, looking over once more at the raven haired man.  
  
"Gosh, Ry. This…It means a lot. No, I didn't bring one for myself. But what about you? I'd like to know that _my_ best friend is safe as well and that some demon won't be making him disappear," His warm smile then turned into a smirk, "We're the Ghoul boys. Like it or not, we're in this together. Can't have one without the other, baby!"  
  
Ryan nodded, a smile coming to his lips as the nervousness from earlier seemed to fade, "Don't worry.  I have my holy water to keep me safe. Also, I figured we should do this like a buddy system. I know we usually do a segment where we split up, but I think for this episode we really should stick together.   Me with you, and TJ with Mark. It just seems safer."  
  
Shane nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
With that, the car fell into a comfortable silence. Ryan then unclasped the back of the necklace and leaned over towards Shane, "I hope you don't mind."    
  
He shook his head, straightening his neck for Ryan, who then loosely wrapped his arms around the big guy's neck, necklace in tow, re-clasping it neatly at the back.  
  
The still late morning light of the sun got caught in the diamonds adorning the crucifix as it sat hanging front and center atop Shane's flannel shirt, sparkling.  
  
Ryan pulled back and smiled, a small pink dusting his cheeks before he realized he was staring. He mumbled, looking a bit flustered.  
  
"It uh…It suits you."  
  
Shane's eyes darted to Ryan with a smirk, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And once more the car fell back into that easy quiet as Shane finally hit the freeway, the two of them continuing to make their way to the site.  
  
  
***  
  
Two cars approached the giant house by midday. The sun lay high in the sky as the hot afternoon heat beat down upon the place.    
  
Curious.  
  
So many missing. Absorbed by the barrier that existed. Invisible to all yet ever-present. Calling. Two red eyes ever watching as they had been. Strange.  But all humans were.  
  
_Humans are strange creatures. They continue forward, in spite of their fear. Fear is a basic instinct that tells you that something is dangerous; Something that is so obviously unsafe. Clearly, something meant to be avoided. Yet humans are strange in that they do the very thing their fear is telling them not to.  Instead, they press forward ignoring the evident danger. They jump headfirst in spite of their fear, putting themselves at risk; In jeopardy without care for their well being, only for the sake of sating their curiosity? It's completely illogical._  
  
Four men pour out of the two cars. They have various equipment on them. The barrier hums. She knows they're here. She's clearly hungry.  
  
Still, the red eyes watch. Waiting.    
  
That one. The tall one with the brown hair. He is the one they are interested in. His karmic destiny ripples against entropy. He might be worthy.    
  
They'll have to wait and see.  
  
The two red eyes continue to watch.  
  
The four men approach the barrier. There's a flash of light. All four disappear.  
  
***  
  
The house is creepy, that's for certain. Ryan shivers as he enters. Shane arrives right behind him, Mark and TJ at the rear, cameras rolling.  
  
"This place definitely gives off the creepy vibe," Ryan says. Shane nods in agreement as they wander into the living room of the apparently abandoned house. There is a couch, and the two take a seat as Ryan starts talking in his theory voice.  
  
"And so, we have arrived at what Shane and I are calling, 'The murder-house.' A bit of history claims that this place had been abandoned only very recently, as reports state that whoever enters the building, mysteriously vanishes. The former landlady Mrs. McVee had claimed to have trouble renting the place out, due to a supposed murder before having gained ownership.   Now she too has been said to have gone missing. As of today's date, One hundred and forty-seven people have gone missing within the last five months. Shane and I are hoping we won't be adding to that number--"  
  
As soon as Ryan had finished his sentence, the walls creaked audibly. Shane could once more feel eyes on him, but this time it was more pressing and lot more alarming.     
  
"Dude... you heard that right?" Ryan said, a slight quiver to his voice. Shane's hand idly reached for the necklace, running his thumb over the diamonds, his eyes darting around the room.  
  
"Yeah…yeah I did man."  
  
"I don't like this one bit. Teej, Mark.. Make sure you have your weapons handy. I hate to say this but... I don't think we're alone here."  
  
Shane rose off the couch to his feet, his eyes still casting about the room worriedly. He could feel the eyes on him. Watching. Ryan stood up off his side of the couch as well. Shane could feel the room get a degree hotter. Were the walls always this red?  
  
"Ryan," He said, pulling the man's arm so he was standing closer to him, "I don't want to alarm you, but…something feels very wrong here."  
  
Ryan's eyes were wide, also staring at the walls, "Naw man.. I.. I know what you mean. It's… The walls Shane. Were they always that colour?"  
  
Shane laid a firm hand on the younger man's shoulders, just as much in an attempt to calm himself as it was to calm Ryan.  
  
"I don't… I don’t know. Come on,  we should look around a bit."  
  
Ryan nodded, clearly scared but determined. The two approached the stairs, TJ and Mark on their tail.  Shane turned to them with a concerned frown, "You two should probably stay down here. The creak sounded like it was coming from upstairs, so if it's actually a murderer, we're gonna need you to dial 911. Just keep the walkies handy, alright? And whatever you do, don't split up."  
  
Mark grabbed his knife and TJ nodded. With that, Ryan and Shane ascended the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid..." Ryan chanted the mantra under his breath. Shane kept running his thumb over the diamonds of the cross around his neck, his freehand still on Ryan's shoulder, grounding him as he walked behind him.  
  
The stairs seemed to go on forever. Like the Bowser staircase in Super Mario 64 when you didn't have enough stars to climb it. The walls seemed to grow darker, and more and more crimson as time passed by.  
  
"Why does it feel like we'll never reach the top?" Ryan asked, his voice small, fear tightly laced around it's edges like a noose.  
  
"I dunno, Ry. Just stay close to me okay? Whatever's here, we'll face it together."  
  
Ryan chuckled, but Shane could tell it wasn't sincere. Shane squeezed his shoulder before removing his hand.  
  
All the while, he could still feel those eyes watching him. The pressure of the building making it feel like the walls were closing in on them. Eventually, it seemed as if the two were making progress. They could see the top step. Ryan picked up a bit of speed, "Oh thank god. I don't want to be on the staircase anymore. Come on Shane."  
  
As the two climbed, they reached the top step, but what awaited them was nothing like anything the two had expected.  
  
The sides of the building were tall. Unnaturally so. The room seemed to be bathed in a strange orange glow and the walls...oh god the walls looked like someone had painted strange patterns all over them.    
  
"The place didn't look this big from the outside..." Ryan commented absentmindedly, his voice small. Once more, they heard the creak, coming from one of the doors to the left. Then they heard a laugh that sounded inhuman... Almost like a hiss. They both stopped walking, Shane’s blood running ice-cold.  Ryan's face filled with unabashed terror.  
  
"Sh... Shane..."  
  
"Yeah, Ry...?" Shane replied, his hand still on the cross, his other hand now reaching for Ryan's. As their fingers entwined, the shorter man spoke quietly. His voice was tight and he sounded terrified like nothing Shane had ever heard in the whole three years of them filming Unsolved.  
  
"That laugh... It's... the same, Shane.  You were right. It's like…The Q-Queen Mary."  
  
Ryan's hands were shaking as Shane rubbed small circles into his palm. For as calm as he seemed, he too was freaking out internally. The only thing keeping him from screaming and hightailing it out of there right now was the fact that Ryan needed closure and as long as his best friend was here, he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"I got you Ry. We-We're in this t..together,"  His voice shook.  
  
Ryan cast him a look and nodded, a small smile coming to his lips in spite of everything around them.  As the two men slowly wandered towards the creaking door, it seemed like the floor was moving beneath their feet _for_ them. Soon, the door was right in front of them.  
  
Ryan turned to cast a look at Shane, his expression turning brave. He squeezed the larger man’s hand tightly as he spoke,  
  
"Shall we go see what's been making all that noise?"    
  
Shane nodded as Ryan began to open the door. As it creaked open, the walls seemed to fall away to reveal an overly large room that was far too large for the house that inhabited it.  
  
Ryan backed up, bumping into Shane, a large scream caught in his throat.   
   
There, in the center of the room (if you could call it that) was what looked to be a massively large serpentine creature. It was almost the size of an eighteen wheeler semi, complete with trailer. It had scales that were red and its eyes were pitch black. It had what looked like twelve legs and three tails, but it was hard to discern with all the... was it blood? It couldn't have been. The liquid was red but it was goopy like slime. It was pouring off the back of the beast.  
  
It trained its eyes on the two of them. That's when Shane realized their mistake.    
  
Fuck.  
  
As it coiled in on its self, it lunged, mouth agape. It's sharp incisors reaching for the two intruders. That would have been it for both of them. Their numbers would have been added to the count.  
  
But Ryan couldn't let that happen. In a stroke of pure adrenaline and bravery, he pushed Shane out of the way yelling,  
  
"SHANE GET OUT OF HERE! RUN---"  
  
For as small as Ryan was, it was easy for Shane to forget the strength he commanded when he wanted to. His hands firmly on Shane's chest, the lanky man went flying out of the way, just in time to see his best friend take the hit.  
  
The sound of a snap rang out as the jaws shut tight. He saw Ryan's face look over at him in his final moments as the life from his best friend's eyes seemed to snuff out, a single tear running down the man's cheek.    
  
The large snake-like beast seemed to take his body in slowly from his torso up towards his neck and forward, like the way a snake would devour a mouse.  
  
Shane couldn't watch anymore, as he fell to his knees in shock; The creature preoccupied with its meal.  
  
That's when he heard it.  
  
A voice in his head.  
  
_~You really should listen to your friend. You don't want his life to have ended in vain now do you, Shane?~_  
  
Shane absentmindedly cast his eyes forward. In front of him sat yet another strange creature. This one decidedly less menacing, and also seemingly telepathic.  
  
It had strange red eyes and soft white fur. It almost looked like an albino cat, except for the fact that from its cat-like ears protruded yet another set of longer ears, similar to those of a lop bunny, the ends of which feathered out like fingers and two oddly floating gold rings circled each one. It also sported a bushy tail and strange red markings on it's back.       
  
"A...A talking cat?..Or.. Rabbit? How do you know my name?  Wh..What are you?"  Shane asked, still too shell shocked at the situation to do more.  
  
_~My name is Kyubey, but I don't think that matters too much at the moment. If you want to live, I suggest you hide.~_  
  
Shane turned his gaze back on the giant beast before closing his eyes tightly, unable to look at Ryan's lifeless face. Suddenly, his fight or flight response kicked in, and as if someone lit a fire under his ass he was up. The Kyubey creature followed him as he ran towards the stairs, but when he reached where they should have been, they no longer were there.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" He exclaimed in confusion.    
  
_~This is what's called a labyrinth. Unfortunately, any human that wanders in never makes it out.~_  
  
Shane turned his eyes back on the bunny-cat with fear.  
  
"So that's it then? I'm..."  Shane gulped, "Snake demon food?"  
  
_~Not exactly. If you want to make it out of here alive, you need to form a contract with me to become a Magi.~_  
  
Shane felt shock for a second, quickly laced with sudden anger. And fear. “What the fuck are you talking about?! What the fuck is a Magi?! What just—Did you even _see_ what just happened?! My friend— _my **best friend**_ just died back there! I just—I can’t—!”  
  
Shane couldn't think. Too much was going on.    
  
Too much was happening and he was having trouble following.    
  
He just found confirmation that yes, demons WERE real. He just witnessed his best friend sacrifice himself to save Shane from said demon. Now he's being told by a strange telepathic cat-rabbit-thing that he needs to sign a contract, and somehow that would get him out of here?     
  
None of this was making any sense.  
  
“I just—what the fuck is happening?” Shane clutched at his head, his mental well being bordering on hysterics. “Did I just—Did Ryan really just…? Ryan…?”

  
  
Ryan’s dead.

  
  
_Oh God.  
_  
  
_~There’s not much time, Shane.~_ The fucking bunny cat says. _~But if you make a contract with me…you might just get out of here alive.~_  
  
Shane’s world felt like it was falling apart.  His best friend just sacrificed himself.  For _him_.  
  
Ryan, who had been his constant companion for the last three years.  Ryan, who had ventured into places unknown with Shane by his side.  
  
Shane traced the diamonds on the crucifix with his thumb again.  
  
Ryan, who had pleaded with him that he be safe.     
  
_"If this place is active and we run into something like that, I want to know that you're safe and that you will be ok. No demon is going to abduct my best friend. I’d…I'd sooner it be me!"_  
  
**_Ryan._**  

Had just given his life for him. 

Shane's eyes hardened in determination. He refused to let that sacrifice go to waste.  
  
“Fuck it! Where do I sign? What do I have to do?!”  
  
The strange creature named Kyubey held his eyes on Shane as it explained. Suddenly, there was a hissing screech from the other room. The beast was coming for them.  
  
_~You need to make a wish. I can grant you anything you want -think of me like a genie, but in exchange for that wish you have to fight.~_  
  
Shane glanced back from where they came before darting back to Kyubey, eyes wide in fear and disbelief, “You mean I have to fight that?! Ryan’s—my best friend is _dead_ because of it! I can’t _fight a demon!”_  
  
The screeches were getting louder. Kyubey remained unfazed.  
  
_~You can if you make a contract with me. Along with the wish you get suitable abilities that allow you to fight them. Look, I can grant you anything and we don’t have much time! What do you want more than anything?~_  
  
Ryan's face flashed through Shane's mind, his voice still sharp in his head.  
  
_**"SHANE GET OUT OF HERE!! RUN---"**_  
  
The hissing grows closer. The demon is searching for them. Shane starts thinking quickly. A wish? Suddenly, his mind goes back to his conversation with Ryan about the Matrix versus Back to the Future.    
  
“I…I want to go back in time then!” Shane concluded, it being the only possible solution he could think of off the top of his head.  
  
“Can you do that? Go back to before that demon killed Ryan. I want to have the strength to protect him from these things! I want to save him!”  
  
Kyubey nodded as his eyes seemed to pierce through Shane's.    
  
Suddenly, Shane felt a sharp pressure in his chest. A heat burned from within him as the room around him began to glow an odd purple and blue colour. Stabbing pain shot through him, fogging his mind as he collapsed back down to his knees before the bunny-cat, gasping in agony. Suddenly, from his chest emerged a glowing blue and purple orb. It was as bright as a star, and about the size of an egg. Its light was warm. Welcoming.  
  
Kyubey's voice from within his head echoed, the fog and the pain making it hard for Shane to breathe.  
  
_~Now…take it. Take hold of your destiny Shane Madej. Entropy has been returned. Your wish has been granted.~_  
  
In spite of the pain, he forced himself to reach.  Only one thought in his mind, echoing louder than the pain.  
  
He grabbed hold of the orb feeling the pain finally dissipate, as a warmth filled the aching cold that seemed to permeate his chest before hand.  
  
Upon taking it, the world around him began to shift. The orb seemed to change into a beautiful glowing gem surrounded by a gold inlay with an intricate design upon it. The world continued to shift as Shane felt a pressing vertigo bring him down to the floor as everything faded to black.  
  
In spite of everything, Shane's mind echoed with the will of his wish.  The one name floating through his mind as his consciousness eventually faded out completely.    
  
Ryan.  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww man. The feels!! Ok, I promise Shane's not dead. You'll just have to wait and see what happens. I am already working on chapter 3. Kudos and Comments feed my writer's soul. <3 Thank you all for sitting through this. More to come soon!


	3. Day Three: First reset - "I'd sooner It be me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a glitch in the Matrix.. Someone's changed the code. 
> 
> Shane questions himself and his personal realities. Maybe Back to the Future really is the more plausible movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! OH MAN. Here's chapter three and we are getting into things. Updating the tags for graphic depictions of violence I think. As always I hope you all enjoy. For those who have never seen the Matrix, déjà vu is the repeat occurrence of an event that had already taken place. It's explained to be a glitch that happens when the code of the Matrix is altered.

The darkness that surrounded him gave way to an impossible dream.  Light began to shine within the void of where he thought he was.  
  
But he wasn't.    
  
Where was he?    
  
Like the ticking of a clock that pulled him forward...  And yet it ticked backwards.  Like days reversed; Sun to the night and Moon to the Day, and Shane had the oddest sense of deja-vu.   
  
Ryan.  
  
Ryan was dead.     
  
But no. Nono that isn't right.    
  
Ryan cannot be dead because...  
  
Why?  
  
The bunny-cat..   Kyubey.    
  
His own voice like an echo, _"I want to go back in time!  Can you do that? Go back to before that demon killed Ryan. I want to have the strength to protect him from these things! I want to save him!”_  
  
 _Everything is going too fast.  It's all too soon._  
  
 _There was... Pain._  
  
 _... And then.. a light._  
  
 _My... wish?_  
  
 _But no, this can't be right.   Ryan is..._  
  
 _..._  
  
 _Ryan._  
  
 _Where?_  
  
 _Where am I?_  
  
The brilliance of the purple-blue glow within his unconscious mind began to dim.   The ever-present ticking of time moving, pulling everything and everyone forward as time should.      
  
And yet...  
  
It ticked backwards.  Shane was not sure how he knew this, but he did.  
  
Then the blackness took him.  
  
He woke up.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The sunlight streamed through the curtains of his window as the man rolled over lazily to gaze at the time.    
  
6:14 am.  
  
 _'What a weird dream.  What day is it again?'_ He thought to himself idly.  With a stretch, Shane reached over to grab his phone, typing in the passcode.  
  
April 13th, 2018  
  
That's right... He and Ryan were scheduled to investigate 'the murder-house' tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly, a cold sense of deja-vu hit him.  There was something there in the back of his mind, screaming in warning.  Flashes of his dream returned to him.   
  
***   
  
_Shane, rising off the couch to his feet, his eyes still casting about the room worriedly. He could feel eyes on him. Watching. Ryan stood up off his side of the couch as well. Shane could feel the room get a degree hotter.  The walls appeared deep and crimson.  
_  
  
Another flash.  
  
  
 _A staircase that seemed to go on forever.  Ryan's voice, timid, "Why does it feel like we'll never reach the top?"  A hissing laugh. "That laugh... It's... the same, Shane.  You were right. It's like…The Q-Queen Mary."  
_  
  
Another flash.  
  
  
 _A massively large serpentine creature the size of an eighteen-wheeler, complete with trailer.  It had scales that were red and its eyes were pitch black.  Twelve legs and three tails, and blood red slime pouring off the beast's back._  
  
 ** _A demon._**  
  
 _"SHANE GET OUT OF HERE! RUN---"_  
  
 ~~ ** _~SNAP!~_**~~  
  
 _Ryan's body, lifeless hanging out of the mouth of the giant serpentine creature, a single tear running down the man's cheek as it... the demon... slowly engulfed him.  His best friend who had given his life to save Shane.  
_  
  
Another flash.  
  
  
 _Ryan's face, warm morning sunlight beating through the windows upon it, his expression determined, "No demon is going to abduct my best friend. I’d…I'd sooner it be me!"_  
  
 ** _I'd sooner it be me!_**  
  
 _Once more, the image of Ryan, lifeless between the demon's jaws.  
  
_  
  
Shane slammed his eyes shut and gasped, trying desperately to wipe the memory from his thoughts. That wasn't a dream.. It was a nightmare!  
  
The most vivid nightmare he ever had.  
  
The looming sense of dread filled the recesses of his mind as Shane continued to lay there.  Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling.  No. He refused to allow himself to think about the nightmare any further.  There was too much to do today to dwell on bad dreams.   Instead, he chose to get up.  
  
Shane hauled himself into the bathroom and took a hot shower.  As the spray washed over him, more memories began to return to the tall man about the emails he had sent out about the place.  The missing body count was one-hundred forty-seven now.  Everything inside of him was screaming with dread.  
  
He knew why they were missing.  
  
Shane brushed his teeth and decided to skip breakfast, instead heading directly to work.  He refused to let himself think.  It was just a dream.  
  
It wasn't long until he was at his desk, going through his emails as per usual.  Tomorrow was going to be a long day. The feeling of dread continued to press upon his subconscious mind.  Shane continued to ignore it.  
  
After finalizing the details for tomorrow, he decided he wanted coffee.  The office was quiet, as it usually was most mornings around this time. Shane proceeded to get up, glancing at the time on the wall which read 8:45 am.   Ryan was late.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the shorter ghost hunter arrived sporting a backpack full of various supplies.  
  
Shane looked over at his friend with an odd expression, turning away from his computer.  Why did this feel so familiar?  
  
"Hey man. What'cha got there?" He said, gesturing to the bag.  Ryan proceeded to sit down at his desk, unzipping the front and began pulling various items out.    
  
"Just a few things I want to have on hand for tomorrow. Ya know. Just in case."  
  
Deja-vu.  
  
The shorter man started placing the items on his desk. Shane watched as his brain preemptively rattled them off before Ryan pulled each piece out, placing them next to one another beside his monitor...  
  
 _Pepper spray_.  
Pepper spray.  
  
 _A utility knife._  
A utility knife.  
  
 _A set of walkie-talkies._  
A set of walkie-talkies.  
  
 _Holy water._  
A glass bottle of Holy water.  
  
 _A gold crucifix necklace..._  
A crucifix necklace.  
  
Just as Ryan reached into the bag a final time, Shane mumbled, "You better share those goldfish with me..."  
  
Ryan paused, looking over at Shane, his hand still in the bag.   Shane had a strange, hard to read expression on his face.  A beat of silence passed before the shorter man chuckled,  
  
"...Lucky guess.  I only have room for one carton, so if you want some you're gonna have to share your snacks with me, dude."  
  
Shane's mind was reeling as the feeling of dread continued to wash over him, becoming more impossible to ignore.  This had happened before.  
  
 _He'd done this before._    
  
But how?  Everything about this still felt so fuzzy, but undeniably familiar.  A memory of the two of them the other week watching the Matrix played through his mind.  At least that was more pleasant than the other intrusive thoughts he'd been having all morning.    
  
He remembered the debate about which was more realistic.  Shane had been adamant that the Matrix was more plausible than Back to the Future.  Time travel just wasn't real.  
  
 _“I…I want to go back in time then!” Shane concluded._  
  
Another memory from the nightmare.   
  
More dread filled him.     
  
' _Dream's aren't real either!_ ' He thought to himself angrily.  Still, Shane's eyes continued to follow his best friend's hands as Ryan went back to his bag, organizing the items carefully.  This was all just too surreal.  
  
"There's a glitch in the matrix, someone's changed the code." The taller man mumbled in quiet disbelief.   
  
Hearing him mutter under his breath, Ryan turned his attention back to his friend, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out.  What was that, big guy?"  
  
Shane paused. He _could_ tell Ryan what was happening.  It was all very unsettling; the deja-vu... that strange dream he had last night...  He just _knew_ that there was going to be a demon in that house.   
  
But the logical part of his brain told him that dreams and nightmares were only an extension of your worried subconscious.  Dreams weren't real.  Just like time travel wasn't real. Sharing this with Ryan would only make the man more nervous.  The little guy tended to wind himself up just fine without Shane's help.   
  
Shane wrote it off. It was just a really vivid nightmare, that's all.  Instead of repeating himself and possibly making Ryan worry, he just simply replied, "It was nothing."    
  
Noting the items, he commented further, "I see you aren't taking any chances here. You're armed to the teeth."  
  
Ryan shrugged with a familiar expression, his face appearing somewhat nervous.  Like an echo, his words came, "Well, I figured it would be best to come prepared.  You said it yourself that this investigation was potentially going to be dangerous. I figured I would want to be covered on all fronts in case, ya know, there really is someone in there who has it in for us."  
  
Deja-vu.  
  
Shane nodded, the dread setting in further.  It was all the same.  He motioned to the glass bottle, "And the holy water?"  
  
"For demons. Like I said, I just want to make sure we've got all bases covered. Besides, last I checked, the holy water and crosses were _your_ idea, _Giles_. A Slayer needs his weapons."  
  
 **'** _A lot of good that did..._ '  The taller man thought bitterly.   Shane's mind was spinning as a small panic began to rise in his chest.  Could it be real?   
  
He recalled a voice that spoke without words; an echo in his mind, _~If you want to make it out of here alive, you need to form a contract with me to become a Magi~_  
  
Shane continued to stare at Ryan as the man finished organizing the items on his desk.  He was about to open his mouth to say something further but was cut off as TJ and Mark approached with a wave.   Unable to voice his concerns, Shane decided to just wait and see how this conversation played out.  
  
"Hey." TJ said, Mark walking to stand behind him, "Just wanted to check in and make sure everything is ready to go for tomorrow."      
  
TJ eyed Ryan's various arsenal of items before adding, "You certainly look like you are."  
  
Ryan nodded, "Yeah. Like I was telling the big guy here, I just wanted to make sure we're all safe, ya know? We don't know what we're getting into-- Which actually reminds me! Teej, Mark, we need to come up with some kind of plan in case there really is someone hiding in the house and actually murdering people. I brought us some walkie-talkies so we are all in contact with one another at all times, but what do you propose we do if we actually find someone we shouldn't?"  
  
TJ and Mark paused to think for a moment as Shane cast a look between his friends.  He knew there wouldn't be anything human in that house.  But he had no way to prove it besides the strange nightmare from last night, and the fact that the day was playing out exactly as it had last time...    
  
But what if there was never actually a 'last time?'  
  
Doubt clouded his mind. For all he knew, this could just be some strange deja-vu thing and the nightmare was just messing with his head.  What if he was making a deal out of nothing?  
  
The silence between them stretched out as everyone was thinking.   Shane internally groaned in frustration.  Everything about this trip was screaming at him not to go.   But it wasn't like he could say _'Hey guys, I had a nightmare about a demon in that house killing Ryan, so why don't we just not do the investigation.'_   
  
Eventually, Ryan picked up the pepper spray,  "We should be carrying some kind of weapons for self-defense on us. We could maybe use the walkie-talkies so If we find someone, we walkie each other and If anything really bad goes down, we can always call 911."  
  
Shane silently nodded at Ryan, his mind in a whirl.  He felt apprehensive about the whole investigation.  But he couldn't just cancel it all on the whim of a bad nightmare the night before they left.  Hell, this one, in particular, _was his idea in the first place_!    
  
Ryan needed closure.. that Shane was sure of.  But at what cost?  Was there a cost?  He felt like he was going crazy!  
  
He just didn't know what the right call was.  Everyone nodded at Ryan's assessment about the weapons when Mark spoke up, "I have my grandfather's swiss army knife I could bring." Teej then chimed in, "I have one as well, just not as lame."  
  
“It’s a family heirloom!”  
  
“It’s rusty and outdated.”  
  
“Still sharp enough to stab somebody!” Mark pouted, then waving his hands at everybody’s weird looks. “Not that that’s happening anytime soon or—you know, in case—what Ryan said. Oh come on stop looking at me like that.”  
  
Shane normally would have been chuckling at that, but the shock of the situation left his emotions feeling mute.  This was the same too.    
  
Maybe he wasn't going crazy after all...  But that could only mean...  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes with a smile, ignoring Mark's comment.  Instead, he pointed to the gold cross on the table, "Don't forget to wear a crucifix around your neck guys. We don't know if whatever's in there is human or not and I doubt physical weapons would protect against what we are actually going there to look for after all."  
  
Shane thought back to the conversation in the car with Ryan.   He had given his cross to Shane, just to make sure he was safe.  As the conversation continued on, the tall man just quietly watched.  
  
TJ shrugged. “Sure. Not to worry about Mark and his granddad’s super efficient two hundred-year-old swiss knife, sharp enough to slice up some butter and spread over some delicious toast.”  
  
“If I kill and hide you in that house no one will blame me.” Mark grumbled.  
  
"You'd just be adding to the missing body count," Quipped Ryan.  
  
With a chuckle from everyone, Shane continued to watch it all play out.  Eventually, they all agreed on a time to meet up the next morning, at which point Ryan and Shane were left to their own devices.   As soon as TJ and Mark were out of earshot, Ryan turned to his taller counterpart with a frown.  His eyes panned around the room before returning to Shane.  
  
"You don't seem like yourself this morning. You've been zoned out and really quiet.  I would have figured you to comment on Mark's murderous swiss knife antics.  It was ripe and wide open and you just let it drop.  What's up, dude?"  
  
Shane leveled a look at him, debating whether to spill about the dream after all.  At this point, he was sure that everything was the same.  If anyone would believe him, it would be Ryan.    
  
"It's... been a weird morning," He started.  
  
The shorter man nodded, frown still present. His eyes cast around the room again before returning to Shane's. He waited patiently for the big guy to continue.  
  
Shane gazed into Ryan's chocolate eyes, letting all the worry he'd been burying that morning pour into his expression.  The memories were haunting; the thought of Ryan's lifeless stare.....  
  
"..I just...  I had a really bad dream, ok?  I mean...  What if there really is a dangerous demon in there, and that's why everyone keeps disappearing? I don't know what I would do if I los..."  Shane trailed off momentarily, "If... something happened to you."  
  
Ryan's frown melted into a sympathetic smile.  Reaching over to lay his hand on Shane's shoulder lightly, a touch of challenge entered his voice, his smile turning determined.  
  
“What kind of ghost hunters would we be if we were too scared to record proof like that?  Sure it’s gonna be scary, but if we manage to get something on camera that explains why people keep going missing, not only would we be heroes, but we would go into history as the ones who proved the truth about the supernatural!”  
  
Shane cracked a grin, rolling his eyes.  Typical Ryan and his deep seeded hero-complex.  If there was even a sliver of chance that he could help someone, Shane knew all too well his best friend's habit of running _towards_ the danger.  
  
He had wished to go back in time so that he could make sure Ryan would be ok. In exchange for that wish, the Kyubey creature told him he would have 'suitable abilities that would allow him to fight.'   
  
If this nightmare turned out to actually be real after all, Shane silently vowed to himself that whatever happened, he'd protect Ryan this time.   
  
Nodding to the man, Shane knew there was no arguing with him about going.  He simply said, "Well... You do have a point.  Regardless though, I want you to stick close to me, ok? We don't know what we're going up against, and I have a feeling that Holy water might not be enough to keep us safe."  
  
Ryan nodded back, before casting his eyes around the office once again.  His warm smile turned nervous momentarily, before focusing his eyes back on Shane once more, "Hey.. did you want to grab a coffee?"  
  
The action didn't go unnoticed.  Ryan had seemed kind of hyper vigilant shortly after Teej and Mark had walked off.  
  
"Now _you're_ the one who looks nervous, little guy. Did you use up all your bravery points on that grand speech about us being heroes?"  Shane prodded.  
  
Ryan shook his head.  There was a pause before he replied, "Actually...  I know this sounds crazy but... I get the strange feeling I'm being watched."  
  
Shane's mind halted.  That was odd.  Last time, it was himself who felt the press of eyes on him before.    
  
The chocolate haired man threw Ryan a concerned look before simply answering, "You should come over tonight.  The stress from the pending investigation is getting to us both I think, and maybe some movies would help us to relax before we head out tomorrow.  It'll save you a car ride as well."  
  
Ryan considered it only for a moment before agreeing with a large smile on his face.  
  
"That actually is a really great idea.  Just one condition."  
  
Shane's brows knit together, "What's that?"  
  
"Not the Matrix," Ryan said with a smirk.  Shane rolled his eyes, the first genuine grin coming to his lips all morning.  
  
"It's a classic!"  
  
"From 1999.  Anything from--"  
  
"--1999 can't be a classic, I know I know.  But still!  It's a good movie."  
  
The two of them shared a chuckle as they wandered to the coffee machine.   Still, the feeling of eyes seemed to settle on Ryan, and Shane could tell from the way his best friend's gaze seemed to cast around every now and again, as if he was looking for someone.  
  
Shane knew that feeling all too well.   Almost as well as the feeling of dread he was becoming so intimately acquainted with now.  Pushing it from his mind though, the man prepped their drinks and tried his best to forget about it.  
  
Pouring the coffee into each of their mugs, Shane handed Ryan his with a smile, the shorter man taking it gratefully.  
  
As their fingers brushed, Ryan stared at Shane's left hand for a moment before commenting,  
  
"I didn't know you got a new ring dude.  It looks sweet!  What is that? Tanzanite?"  
  
Shane's eyes immediately drew to his left hand.  Sure enough, around his middle finger was a silver ring with a bright blueish purple stone.  It seemed to have designs engraved in black all around the underside of the outside band, and a black circle detail around the stone its self.  How had he not realized he was wearing it until now?     
  
"Uh... I don't know."  Was all he could say.  Ryan continued to stare at the ring just as Shane did.   He noticed that it was comfortable.  More comfortable than any other ring he had ever worn.  Perhaps that's why he didn't realize he had it on.   But where had it come from?  And why did he feel the odd sense of not wanting to take it off?  
  
"Well, it's very pretty.  I think it would match well with that lipstick we tried on the one time... For real though, I never took you for one to wear jewelry, dude."  Ryan's tone was mocking but playful.  Shane grinned, going along with it.  
  
"Oh, there's a lot about me that would probably surprise you."  
  
"Oh really?  Like what, big guy?"  
  
Shane winked, "Wouldn't you like to find out, baby!"  
  
Ryan's cheeks flushed red as he coughed a laugh and turned away to sip his coffee.  Shane merely chuckled under his breath, taking a sip of his own.  The ring had to mean something.   The stone...  It reminded him of something.   Shane reached back into the memories of that nightmare.  
  
 _A bright light.  So much pain.  Sharp and cold.  It dug into his chest as the light glowed blue and purple.   There was a... crystal or something.  The size of an egg.  Something told him to reach.  He grabbed it._  
  
Blue and purple.. like the stone.  Perhaps the ring was proof that it happened.  Which meant that the house was indeed inhabited by that snake demon.  Where else could the thing have come from?  One thing Shane was determined about;  This time he wouldn't be taken by surprise.  If he really got his wish, and this is him having gone back in time, then that meant that he was supposed to fight the creature.  Kyubey said that in exchange for the wish he had to fight.  
  
"You know what, Ry?  Let's watch Back to the Future tonight."  
  
Ryan threw Shane a jubilant grin, nodding as he began to head back to their desks.  
  
This time, that snake demon wouldn't know what hit it.  Shane smiled to himself in determination, taking another sip of his coffee.  Maybe he was wrong about which movie was more plausible after all.  
  
Shane was a scientific guy for the most part.  Experiments were his thing.  All he had to do was wait to see if he was right.  If his wish had come true... If this really was a second chance...   
  
This time he would make sure Ryan was safe.   
  
_'No Ryan...  I'd sooner it be me!.'_

  
***

  
The very next morning, Shane slowly roused from a dreamless rest.   The first thing he realized was that in contrast to the previous morning, he was completely aware of what day it was and that today was the day they would be going to investigate 'the murder house.'  
  
In his still sleep-heavy state, Shane slowly ran the thumb of his left hand along the base of the inside of his left middle finger, the pads meeting smooth metal.   The ring was still there.  
  
With his growing consciousness, came the second thing.  The growing awareness that he felt like he wasn't alone.  Not in the sense of eyes on him as before, but in the sense that ' _someone's arm was hanging over his middle, laying in bed with him_ ' not alone.  
  
The breathing was even, the body behind him not quite spooning, but close enough to feel breath on the back of his neck lightly.  
  
That was right.  He had invited Ryan over last night to watch Back to the Future.  The little guy had mentioned he was experiencing the same strange feeling of being watched as Shane had been during his first go 'round, and he figured that it might help set him at ease.  
  
Shane remembered how unsettled the feeling had made him.  He could only imagine how much worse that would feel for Ryan.  The guy was already really high strung.  Every time they were prepping for an investigation, the little man's nerves would always be on high alert.  Having an extra looming set of eyes on him, Shane worried what would happen if he was left alone for the night.  
  
Though Ryan had went to sleep on his couch, Shane had purposefully left his door open in case Ryan felt he needed him.   The cold memory of his best friend's lifeless face still haunted Shane, so though he had been through this song and dance once before himself, he couldn't be blamed if he was just a tad worried about his friend.  
  
It seemed Ryan had taken him up on his unspoken offer.  
  
Shane slowly rose into a sitting position, careful not to wake his sleeping companion from bliss.  Ryan must have felt the eyes on him enough that evening to have curled into Shane's bed last night, but the taller man was already passed out by the time it had happened.  Shane had no way of knowing how many hours of rest Ryan had gotten.     
  
He also didn't want to make it weird.    
  
That was something too.  Their relationship had sort of changed over the course of the last few months.  They were still best buds.   The ghoul boys, ride or die.   But Ryan seemed a lot softer with him recently.  Looks would last a little longer between them.  They shared more private smiles.  Shane felt.. close.  Closer than he would with a normal friend.  The memory of Ryan's shy smile as he presented Shane with his grandmothers cross struck him.   They both were clearly protective of each other.  
  
He smiled, shaking his head of the thoughts. Protective was an apt description, considering the circumstances.  But that was something he was going to worry about when they arrived on site.   The lanky man decided to climb into the shower while Ryan caught a few more winks.  
  
Upon emerging, cleanly washed, he saw his best friend sitting up in the bed looking down at his phone.  His hair was mussed and wild, and his T-shirt was slightly wrinkled from sleeping in it.  
  
"Morning, sleeping beauty," Shane teased, an unexpected fondness seeping into his voice at the sight.   Ryan met his gaze as a small blush tinted his cheeks.  
  
"Hey.. I um..  I'm sorry about..."  Ryan shrugged, motioning to his surroundings, "..yeah.  I just.. I couldn't sleep, dude.  I figured maybe if I... I dunno.  If I was more comfortable or something, I would have been able to drift off.  I didn't mean to invade your space or anything."  
  
Shane waved him off with a smile.  
  
"It's alright, man.  That's why I left my door open.  I know you said you had this strange feeling you were being watched, and like.. I get it, dude.  I've had something similar happen to me before,"  Shane's expression turned serious, pinning Ryan with his gaze, "You know you can come to me whenever you're scared, right?  It doesn't matter if we are on location or in my own house."  
  
Ryan's nervous smile turned warm, the pink on his cheeks growing a little brighter, "Thanks, dude.  I know that, yeah."  
  
Shane then continued, his tone laced with quiet conviction. He turned his gaze away from the man, his voice just above a whisper, "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you.  You're safe here with me."  
  
Ryan nodded and seemed to actually visibly relax a bit more.   Shane then made his way towards his dresser to grab his clothes for the day.  As he kneeled down to the bottom drawer, he softly asked, "Are they still following you?"  
  
Ryan's eyes widened a little in light surprise, knowing exactly what Shane meant. There was a silent pause before the man replied, his own eyes casting down to his hands, "..Yeah.. I still feel the eyes or whatever it is from before, watching me.  Even now."  
  
Shane nodded, standing up with his choice of clothes for the day as Ryan once more looked over at him, "But I believe you.  I believe you wouldn't let anything happen to me.  We've been to enough haunted locations that I should know that by now."  
  
Shane threw him a warm smile, a hint of determination behind it, "I promise you, man.  No demon... Or supposed murderer is gonna murk my best friend..,"  Then quietly, barely a whisper, he added, "..I'd sooner it be me."  
  
There was a strange pause in the air as Ryan and Shane held one another's gaze.  A sliver of recognition flitted across the shorter man's face.  
  
"Have we.. had this conversation before?"  Ryan asked, suddenly.    
  
Shane shot him an unreadable look.  There was another pause of silence before the taller man made his way out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
"... not yet," He simply replied, and Ryan had no idea what that was supposed to mean.    
  
Entering the kitchen, Shane began to make coffee, his mind going a mile a minute.  It was as clear as the ring on his left hand that he and Ryan have lived this day before, although last time was much different.  Suddenly, the plot of Back to the Future registered in his head, and Shane mildly worried about how these changes to the past would affect the future, outside of saving Ryan's life.   
  
Last time, the two of them had gone to bed in their own apartments and met up at the office the next morning.    
  
Though last time it was Shane who had the pressing eyes upon him watching him all day, rather than Ryan.  No, this was probably the better choice to have him stay the night.  If those pressing eyes were a foreshadow of something ominous, Shane would much rather he be there to make sure he could keep Ryan safe this time.  
  
The man hardened his resolve.  It was time for him to find out if that crazy nightmare had been real. Stealing his mind against the ongoing sense of dread and fear, he turned from the machine back to Ryan who was now entering the kitchen.  Shane threw his best friend his most convincing smile and said, "After this coffee, what do you say we head out to meet the others?"  
  
Ryan looked as if he wanted to question Shane about what he meant earlier, but then seemed to think better of it, simply nodding in agreement instead.  
  
"That sounds good to me, dude."

  
***

  
From there, the morning was uneventful and the two found themselves buckled up into Shane's car, heading towards the Buzzfeed office to meet up with Mark and Teej.  By the time everyone was packed and ready to go, Shane and Ryan found themselves on the road towards the freeway, Ryan's supply bag sitting neatly on his lap.  
  
There was a silence between them as Ryan clutched something in his right hand, occasionally casting glances Shane's way. The memory from before was finally playing out in front of him in real time once more.  A fond smile crept upon Shane's lips as he glanced over at his nervous friend, just as the shorter man addressed him.  
  
"Shane..." He said.  
  
"Hmm?"  Shane replied, giving Ryan the time to find his thoughts.  Eventually, he continued, looking at the item in his hand.  
  
"I brought you something…um…something to protect yourself for when we arrive."  
  
They hit a red light and Shane looked over at Ryan. He looked unsure, just as he had the last time and Shane noted the lightly nervous blush that seemed to dust the tip of his friend's ears as he explained.  
  
"Oh?" The older man said, casting a glance back to the road. The fond smile continued to tug the corner of his lips as he listened to Ryan.  
  
"Yeah.." His best friend continued, flushed, his eyes still focused on the item in his hand, "It.. it was my grandmothers. I didn't see you put one on when we left, and.. you don't have to wear it, but...I just wanted to make sure you're safe. In case some demon tried to hurt you."  
  
Ryan was quiet as he spoke. The light turned green. Shane pressed the gas pedal, his attention back on the road. Still smiling, he watched his best friend from his peripheral.   
  
"I know how nervous about this episode you've been. I guess... Heh... This morning, you could tell, I am too.  But you..you haven't been yourself the last couple days. You were really quiet yesterday and had mentioned something about a bad dream.  Then earlier you seemed to understand what I am feeling with this weird.. whatever it is, stalking me...  But I just—I want you to be safe, dude."  
  
It was at that point Ryan cast a hard look at Shane, his face serious.  
  
"You're my best friend, and you told me you think there'll be...this place is... If it's like the Queen Mary was...."  He trailed off, his eyes going unfocused momentarily. Shane had seen this look before.  If only Ryan knew how right he had been... How right he _was_ about it.   There was a pause of silence before he continued, Shane waiting patiently for him to finish his thought.  
  
"I know what I said about getting proof...  But... If this place is active and we run into something like that, I want to know that you're safe and that you will be ok too. No demon is going to abduct my best friend. I’d sooner it......"  Ryan paused, as the Deja-vu hit him from their earlier conversation in Shane's bedroom.  
  
 _'Not yet..'_  
  
"...You know something, don't you..."  He simply stated, his voice but a whisper.  
  
Shane said nothing, his smile now gone, eyes on the road rather than on Ryan.  
  
Wordlessly, Ryan reached over leaning in and clipped the crucifix necklace around Shane's neck.  The pause drew out, Ryan just staring at Shane with a quizzical and somewhat worried look, before his taller best friend finally answered him.   Shane's voice was laced with the dread and fear that had been present since the moment he realized the dream may actually have happened.  
  
"..I don't know for sure, but I have an idea of what's about to go down."  
  
Shane then turned to look over at Ryan again, his expression honest and filled with conviction, "Just promise me you're going to stick close to me while we're there.  I too would like to know that my best friend is safe and that some demon won't be making him disappear."  There was a sudden sadness in his eyes, before he continued, "We're the Ghoul boys. Like it or not, we're in this together. Can't have one without the other, right?"  
  
Ryan nodded, a small smile coming to his lips.  The worry from earlier was still present, but there was a trust in his eyes that Shane was grateful for as Ryan replied with a smartass comment, "Don't worry.  I have my holy water to keep me safe."  
  
"Promise me."  Shane simply said, his voice serious.  
  
Ryan nodded, "I do.  I promise I won't run off without you..  Just...  Whatever you think is about to go down, you can tell me, can't you?"  
  
Shane leveled a look at him that was a mixture of worry, honesty and sadness, "I would but...  Call me weird because I typically don't believe in superstition, however...  I don't want to jinx it."  
  
"In case you're wrong?"  
  
"In case I'm right..."  
  
Once more, silence took up the car ride as the two eventually hit the freeway.  If Shane continued to look more nervous the closer they got to the location, Ryan didn't say anything.     
  
And if Ryan gently took Shane's right hand in his, entwining their fingers as he looked out the front window in silence, Shane didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey, Shane..?"  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"The necklace.. really suits you.."  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
***  
   
Two cars approached the giant house by midday. The sun lay high in the sky as the hot afternoon heat beat down upon the place.  Two eyes ever watching.  Present upon his friend as they had been... But they don't remember this one.  
  
Curious.  
  
He clearly is there to fight her.  But why would he bring his friends along? Surely he knows how dangerous this is.  Humans are odd.  But it's odd that he should exist at all. The math does not add up correctly.  
  
Four men pour out of the two cars. They have various equipment on them. The barrier hums. She knows they're here. She's clearly hungry.  
  
Still, the red eyes watch. Waiting.    
  
That one. The shorter one beside him.  His karmic destiny is odd.  He does not know his friend is a Magi and yet he chose to enter a labyrinth in spite of his fear. 

Fear is a basic instinct that tells you that something is dangerous; Something that is so obviously unsafe. Clearly, something meant to be avoided.  And yet he would jump headfirst toward it, putting himself at risk, all for the sake of sating the public's curiosity?

It's completely illogical. 

Just as illogical as a Magi with no record of a contract.  
  
They'll have to wait and see what happens.  
  
The two red eyes continue to watch.  
  
The four men approach the barrier. There's a flash of light. All four disappear.  
  
  
***  
  
The house is just as creepy as it was the last time he was here, Shane notes.  Everything is the same, except he can sense the demon upstairs immediately.  
  
Shane takes note of the walls which are actually a milky yellow colour.  There is a couch in the middle of the living room area, and Ryan wanders over towards it mumbling, "This place definitely gives off the creepy vibe."  
  
Shane walks next to him, nodding in agreement.  They both take a seat on the couch as Ryan begins speaking in his theory voice.  
  
"And so, we have arrived at what Shane and I are calling, 'The murder-house.' A bit of history claims that this place had been abandoned only very recently, as reports state that whoever enters the building, mysteriously vanishes. The former landlady Mrs. McVee had claimed to have trouble renting the place out, due to a supposed murder before having gained ownership.   Now she too has been said to have gone missing. As of today's date, One hundred and forty-seven people have gone missing within the last five months. Shane and I are hoping we won't be adding to that number--"  
  
As soon as Ryan had finished his sentence, the walls creaked audibly. Shane cast a look to his shorter co-host who's eyes were wide, pupils dilated in sudden fear.    
  
"Dude... you heard that right?" Ryan said, a quiver to his voice.  Then quietly under it so that just Shane could hear, "I feel them, Shane.. the eyes are on me here and it's worse!"  
  
Shane's hand idly reached for the necklace, running his thumb over the diamonds, his eyes darting around the room.  The walls were now a deeper red colour.  It was getting close to showtime.  
  
"Yeah…yeah, I did man," Shane replied, placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Don't worry, just relax and stick close to me, ok?"  
  
Ryan looked over at Shane, eyes filled with fear, but he swallowed and nodded before looking at the others, "I don't like this one bit. Teej, Mark.. Make sure you have your weapons handy. I hate to say this but... I don't think we're alone here."  
  
Shane felt his ring begin to heat up a little, with a warm steady pulse.  In spite of how strange it was, it was also somewhat comforting.  Like a ground to help his mind fight the fear that threatened to swallow him whole.  
  
The two then rose from the couch and began to make their way towards the stairs.  Shane felt the temperature in the room get a degree hotter.  
  
"Hey, Shane?.."  Ryan mumbled as they were almost at the bottom step.  
  
"..Yeah, man?"  
  
"..Were the walls always that colour?"  
  
Shane laid a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder, as he did when they were on the couch.  He was, quite honestly, terrified.  But he knew he had to be calm for Ryan's sake.  It wouldn't go the same this time.  He would make sure of that.  
  
"I don't.. I don't know," He lied, "Come on, we should head upstairs."  
  
He then turned his attention to Mark and TJ who were at their tail, and said with a concerned frown, "You two should probably stay down here. The creak sounded like it was coming from upstairs, so if it's actually a murderer, we're gonna need you to dial 911. Just keep the walkies handy, alright? And whatever you do, _don't split up_."  
  
Mark grabbed his knife and TJ nodded.  Ryan turned his eyes to Shane who's jaw was set in determination, his eyes gazing towards the top of the staircase.   Whatever it was he knew, Ryan was going to trust him.   With that, the two of them began their ascent.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid..." Ryan chanted the mantra under his breath. Shane kept running his thumb over the diamonds of the cross around his neck, his freehand still on Ryan's shoulder, grounding him as he walked behind him.    
  
He could feel the warm steady pulse of his ring as they climbed.   It seemed to get stronger with every step they took, in spite of the stairs leading up forever, much the same as the last time they were here. The walls also seemed to grow darker, and more crimson as time passed by.  
  
"Why does it feel like we'll never reach the top?" Ryan asked, his voice small.  The fear that gripped him was compounded with the feeling of eyes on him, Shane was sure.  It was probably a miracle he wasn't having a panic attack right now.  
  
"I dunno, Ry. Just stay close to me okay? Whatever's here, I won't let it hurt you."  
  
Ryan nodded as Shane squeezed his shoulder before removing his hand. Just as last time, there seemed to be a pressure in the air making it feel like the walls were closing in on them.  Eventually, the two made it to the top step, Ryan picking up a bit of speed mumbling out a relieved, "Oh thank god. I don't want to be on the staircase anymore!"  
  
The walls were just as tall as Shane remembered them to be, and the strange patterns on them set off the sense of dread that he'd been fighting since the moment he wound up back in the past.  His eyes focused on Ryan, who looked bewildered and terrified beyond anything else imaginable.    
  
The words fell from his mouth the same as before, "The place didn't look this big from the outside..." and as if on cue, the walls creaked audibly as a strangely inhuman, hissing laugh permeated the silence of the air.  Ryan visibly jumped, eyes panicked, shooting to Shane.  
  
"That laugh..." He shuddered, "It's... the same, Shane.  You were right. It's like…The Q-Queen Mary."  
  
Shane nodded, eyes flashing in a sudden protective determination.  He reached for Ryan's hands, taking them into his own, rubbing circles into the palms, his voice calm.  
  
"I got you Ry. We're in this together."  
  
Unlike last time, his voice no longer shook.  He could feel the calming heat from his ring that was practically vibrating now, rather than pulsing.   His mind seemed to understand with perfect clarity how the ring worked, and suddenly, he knew he could fight.  
  
Ryan nodded, taking small comfort in Shane's determination, and turned to begin walking towards where the sound had come from, only dropping one hand, the other one still laced between Shane's.  
  
"I don't know what _you_ do, dude... But I trust you know what you're doing." He said, casting a look over his shoulder at his taller counterpart worriedly.  
  
Shane shook his head in honesty, but still smiled with a brave resolve, "Well... It would be a lie to say I know what I'm doing.  But I damn well am gonna try anyway...  I don't really have a choice."  
  
With that explanation, the nervousness in Ryan's face spiked, but Shane gently squeezed his hand in response to it.   Before they realized it, they were in front of the door with which behind, Shane knew, contained the demon.  
  
With a deep breath, he turned back to Ryan, "Well, it's go time. Just remember, I'm with you and we're in this together, man. So.. Shall we face the music?"  
  
Ryan nodded, his face now turning brave, ".. Yeah.  Yeah, dude.  Let's go see what's been making all that noise."  
  
Shane placed his hand on the knob of the door, opening it slowly.  As it creaked open, the walls seemed to fall away to reveal an overly large room that was far too large for the house that inhabited it.  Just as before, everything around the two of them seemed to warp.  
  
Shane could feel his ring pulsing as both their eyes landed on the demon.  
  
Ryan backed up, bumping into Shane, a large scream caught in his throat.  The taller man placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder again to steady him.  The fear from the first time.. from the nightmare that was oh, so real...  That fear was replaced with rage.  
  
This was the creature that was eating all those people. This was the monster that changed everything.  This was the demon t _hat killed Ryan_!  And Shane?... He had a score to settle!  
  


 

***

 

  
Ryan.  Ryan was scared.  That was the understatement of the century.  To say 'Ryan was scared' was as if to say 'the sky is blue.'  No, Ryan was terrified.     
  
Between the constant feeling of being watched, to Shane's weird cryptic statements and attitude recently, and that strange deja-vu thing that happened earlier this morning, he'd been low key scared since yesterday.  
  
But this!   This was the cherry on top of the fear-fucking-sundae that had been forced down the man's proverbial throat.  _That_ \-- was a demon!   A real, honest-to-god _DEMON_ , and for some strange reason Shane didn't look scared, even though there was a fucking _GIANT ASS SNAKE WITH LEGS_ no less than one hundred meters away.  
  
The terror that rocked through him, was palpable as Ryan stared at the creature before him.  Suddenly, the other shoe dropped and he realized.    
  
He had been right.    
  
Demons were real.  Everything he had experienced on the Queen Mary was _real_ and _actually happened_.  If it were possible, that dawning truth muted any former fear that Ryan had been feeling mere moments before. He vaguely realized that he was probably in shock.  The emotional roller-coaster overwhelming his mind, leading to numbness.  
  
Too many emotions to process and too many questions that opened up as a result of this discovery.   He couldn't help but exclaim the thoughts that were running through his head a mile a minute, his voice rising in both octave and volume as he babbled,  
  
"What the _fuck_!  _Holy shit_ , DEMONS ARE REAL!  I KNEW WHAT I SAW ON THE QUEEN MARY-- SHANE!  DO YOU SEE-- Wha--?"  
  
The hand of his friend that had been on his shoulder was suddenly removed as Shane stepped forward towards the giant creature.   
  
"Shane what the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
There was an odd glow around his tall companion; An unnatural light seeming to come from him that Ryan didn't understand.  
  
He raised his left hand out to the side when suddenly, the ring on his finger seemed to glow and change as a strange egg-shaped crystal materialized, hovering above the palm of his left hand where the ring no longer was.  
  
The crystal was beautiful, Ryan oddly noted.  A pretty purple-blue colour that seemed to shine like a star.  Then, even stranger still, Shane's clothes began to glow and change shape.     
  
His red and black flannel began to melt into a blinding white colour, growing longer and more fluid.  It draped over his arms and a little past his waist as the neck of it formed a long hood.  The tips of the new article were accented with a muted purple-blue fade.    
  
As if in a trance, Shane closed his eyes, moving the crystal towards his belt, where a blinding flash pulsed outward. The belt now sported a large buckle in a unique shape, the middle of it housing that same crystal, or so it appeared.  The rest of his outfit changed to something that seemed a lot easier to move around in, and upon his hands were finger-less black gloves.  
  
Opening his eyes, Shane rose his right hand to the sky, a large shock of energy bolting into his fist.   Then, as if from nothing, an intricately designed scythe seemed to materialize outward from said fist, Shane's expression on the demon turning deadly.  
  
Ok, Ryan was definitely in shock.   
  
The demon's eyes trained on the two of them as it let out an evil hissing shriek.  Ryan looked between Shane and the beast, dumbfounded, his emotions numb.  
  
"..What the _hell_ man?"  
  
Shane, who's eyes were on the giant creature in front of them, gripped his weapon tightly between both hands, staring the thing down.  
  
"This is what I tried to warn you about yesterday... That nightmare I had?  Yeah.. apparently it wasn't just a dream."  
  
Ryan gulped, the fear beginning to thaw through the emotional numbness as he looked over at the giant demon again, which was starting to coil in on it's self.  
  
Shane then glanced a confident smile towards Ryan, "Now, stand back..  I got this!"  
  
He then stepped in front of the large beast, his weapon at the ready. The demon lunged forward, it's fangs pointed sharp.  Shane swung his scythe.  The creature parried off of it, tumbling unnaturally to the left, as if Shane somehow had the strength to bat something as massive as a truck to the side while not going flying himself.  
  
The demon crashed into the wall as debris crumbled around it, but it quickly raised it's head and began to move back towards Shane, seemingly unfazed.   Ryan watched the scene unfold like something out of a Marvel movie.  
  
Shane readied himself as the demon leapt into the air, fangs bared and a giant unearthly snarl ringing out.  Once more, he swung his scythe and the demon went flying back, this time against the other wall, giant concrete bricks toppling upon it.  There was a pause of silence as the beast continued to lay there.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you get, fucker!"  Shane called to it in triumph, after which he turned back to Ryan with a relieved smile.   Ryan cast his eyes between the pile of rubble and Shane, who was now walking back over to him with a giant grin on his face. Suddenly, Ryan noticed the rubble was moving.  
  
The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion.  
  
Ryan realized what was about to happen.  The snake-demon-thing was still very much alive.   It was coiling back in on it's self beneath the rubble because it was about to strike Shane. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ryan remembered reading about cobras having a striking speed of about 5.4 meters per second.  
  
Absentmindedly, Ryan figured this giant snake-demon-thing was probably a lot faster than that.  The next part was like a train wreck:  
  
Shane was approaching Ryan, back turned to the beast.   Ryan opened his mouth to warn him, but it was already too late.  
  
The demon burst from the rubble and was headed straight for his best friend.   In a moment of pure adrenaline, Ryan's fight or flight kicked in,  the only thought in his mind;  _Save Shane!_  
  
"SHANE, GET OUT OF THE WAY, IT'S STILL ALIVE!" He yelled, pushing the lanky man out of the line of the demon's strike, unfortunately putting himself in it's path instead.  
  
 ~~ ** _SNAP._**~~  
  
Pain.  
  
So much pain.   Then numbness.     
  
Ryan turned his head to see Shane clamber back to his feet, their eyes meeting as his world began to go fuzzy.  He vaguely heard his name hollered out in anguish, the sounds muffling as his consciousness slowly began to diminish.   The last thing he saw was the look of pure horror upon the face of his best friend as everything faded to black...  
  


***  
  
" _RYAN!!!!_ "  Shane cried out, watching the jaws of the beast clench around the younger man, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
The same, lifeless face stared back at him as Shane stood there before the demon with a shell-shocked expression.   
  
No.    
  
Not again.  
  
This couldn't be happening again!  It wasn't supposed to go like this, this time!  
  
"GODDAMMIT!" He cried out, roaring in rage.  
  
Something seemed to snap within him as he felt a heat in his soul that burned hotter than anything he could imagine.  Shane raised the scythe in one hand, leaping several meters into the air easily; Well above the giant creature.  The blade seemed to glow that bright purple-blue as he descended upon the beast with a growl of pure, unbridled, ferocity.   
  
Swinging the scythe as hard as he could upon contact, the flesh of the beast was torn in half; sliced cleanly by the edge of the weapon he held.   Shane landed on the ground, turning around with another swing, decapitating the head off the creature, black blood seeping from the cavity by it's neck.    
  
There was a thump as the skull of the demon hit the floor, dissolving into dust.  Then the rest of the beast seemed to follow much the same way.  
  
Suddenly, the room began to shift and change. It was as if his surroundings were a reflection in a pond and someone had thrown a rock into it.  Reality seemed to warp and bend until it was just a room.  
  
A room.  
  
Nothing strange.  Nothing weird.   No demon.     
  
Just a room.  
  
Shane fell to his knees, his clothes flashing with light before returning to their normal state.  His weapon seemed to vanish with them.  It was over.  He won the fight. The demon was dead.  
  
...  
  
But so was Ryan.  
  
Tears began to prick his eyes as Shane just sat there on his knees, head tilted staring up at the ceiling, numb.  Defeated.  
  
 _~That was really something, Shane.~_  
  
That voice again.  Kyubey.   He turned his head to look over, and sure enough, the bunny-cat sat before him.  
  
"What do you want, Kyubey?"  He said irritably.   The bunny-cat just watched him for a moment before saying,  
  
 _~I am here because I am curious.  That was your first fight, wasn't it? That's why you didn't pay attention to the grief seed it dropped.~_  
  
Shane regarded the bunny-cat with a slowly simmering anger.  Here it was, once again, talking about things Shane didn't understand, and completely ignoring the fact that his best friend just died in front of him.    
  
 _Again._  
  
"I was supposed to be able to save him,"  Shane told it bitterly.  Kyubey cocked it's head to the side, listening.  
  
"But apparently, even with 'suitable abilities that allow you to fight them' as you put it, I still couldn't even save the life of my best friend.  So forgive me if I don't understand what there is to be so curious about," He spat.  
  
The voice that echoed through his head in response simply said _,  ~It seemed a mystery how a Magi would come to be without having made a contract with me.~_  
  
Shane laughed, humorlessly, looking down at the white-furred creature in self loath, "Oh, I made a contract with you.  Ryan died to that snake demon just like he did this time.  You gave me a wish in exchange for fighting these things.  I'm from the future...Or rather, the present now I guess, since Ryan’s dead again."  
  
Shane scoffed throwing his hands up, continuing, "But I made a contract with you and went back in time.  Lotta good that did me though.. I’m back where I started now, and no more wish to send me back.” He finished bitterly.  
  
Kyubey then turned from Shane, walking over to where the demon once was.   In the perfectly normal room, there appeared to be a small, black orb that had a stem running through it.  It was laying on the ground where the snake demon had died, and the bunny cat picked it up in its mouth, bringing it over to Shane.  
  
 _~Here,~_ It told him, laying the orb at his knees, _~This is a grief seed.  These drop off of demons sometimes.  They are used to replenish your magical power.~_  
  
Shane looked at it, the strange seed standing unnaturally on the tip of it's stem.  It was as if it were one of those crazy balance toys that naturally stand on a sliver of space.  After a brief moment, he picked it up, looking at Kyubey.  
  
"Are you telling me I can use magic to bring him back to life?"    
  
A small sliver of hope crept into the question, but was dashed as soon as the bunny-cat shook it's head.  
  
 _~Unfortunately, no magic has the power to bring someone back from the dead...~_  
  
Shane frowned, but the creature continued, _~ However....~_  
  
There was a pause as TJ's voice crackled through the walkie-talkie on his waist, ' **hey, are you two ok? Mark and I keep hearing stuff**.'  
  
Shane didn't have much time.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
 _~Well... I don't know for sure, but if you are from another timeline, then that means you have time magic.  Theoretically, that means you could go back in time again and try to fix it.   You also have the added bonus of the grief seed to replenish any power you might use.   All you have to do to recharge your magic is hold the seed in one hand and your soul gem in the other.  The seed should transfer it's magical energy back to your gem when they are held close enough.~_  
  
Shane nodded, determined.   Standing up, he looked at the grief seed and back at Kyubey.  
  
"Hey... Thanks.  If this works, I owe you one, bunny-cat."  
  
Shane then held out his left hand, the ring forming into his soul gem.   Closing his eyes, he focused on Ryan.  On the past.  On the day he woke up.  
  
He felt a pull in his mind, as he heard TJ's voice again from the speakers, **"Hey, Shane! Ryan! Answer me, or I'm gonna call 911.  We're getting worried, guys."**  
  
Shane continued to focus on that intrinsic feeling.  The pull in his mind, echoing.  He felt the light of his soul gem enveloping him as the sound from his walkie-talkie became too muffled to understand.  Suddenly, it felt like he was falling.  Like he was being pulled away and put back together all at once.  He focused on Ryan and the will of his wish.  
  
Then, the world faded to black once more.  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off he goes again to try and fix it. At least it seems like Shane is getting the hang of this magic thing. Stay tuned for chapter 4. Shane has a few ideas that could help solve Ryan's constant dying problem. Thanks again for giving this a read. Ch4 soon.


	4. Day 4: Second Reset - "It won't happen again!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm: Shane's returned and this time resolves to tell Ryan everything. But how can he make him believe him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this one has a little less action but a lot more character interaction. I updated the tags because I now have a full solution to the story so it will have a happy ending eventually. I hope you're all enjoying the ride because after this chapter, things ramp up again. As always, thank you for your Kudos and comments. They fuel my writers muse. <3

The morning sunlight streamed through the curtains of his window as Shane slowly faded into consciousness.  With a stretch, he turned, glancing over at his clock on the nightstand.  
  
6:14 am.  
  
Shane closed his eyes with an exhale, head hitting the pillow again as the memories of his dream flashed through his mind haphazardly.  
  
_No..._  
  
His thumb brushed along the inside of his middle finger, connecting with smooth cool metal. Shane opened his eyes again, feeling determination welling deep within him.  
  
_Not a dream._  
  
Reaching for his phone, just to be sure, he typed the passcode and glanced at the date.  
  
April 13th, 2018  
  
He was back again, to the day before the crew went to investigate 'The Murder House.'  
  
_Demon house._ He corrected himself in a mild annoyance.  Sitting up on the bed, mind now fully awake, the memories from before began to sharpen as he tried to come up with some kind of solution.  
  
Clearly, he had miscalculated how strong the demon was.  The question now was how he would get Ryan to understand how dangerous the house is, and why they should call the whole thing off.  Suddenly, the memories of their conversation from before returned to him.  
  
_“What kind of ghost hunters would we be if we were too scared to record proof like that?  Sure it’s gonna be scary, but if we manage to get something on camera that explains why people keep going missing, not only would we be heroes, but we would go into history as the ones who proved the truth about the supernatural!”_  
  
No.. Telling him there's a demon there, or even just insinuating how dangerous the place is wouldn't work.  
  
Proof is what Ryan's been looking for ever since his experience on the Queen Mary.  Also not to mention that this particular investigation was Shane's idea, along with the fact that looking for demons and ghosts is the whole purpose for Unsolved in the first place;  It's the reason the show exists.  
  
To run the other direction when you know for sure it contains what you are looking for is counterproductive.  _Of course_ Ryan would want to go-- especially if he knew there was a demon there.  
  
Swinging his feet off the bed, Shane made his way to the shower, mulling over what to do.  
  
No, he wouldn't be able to convince Ryan not to go using that information.  So what now?  How could he get him to understand that it's dangerous? That he needs to be careful.    
  
How exactly is he going to keep Ryan safe?  
  
The water from the shower was warm as it beat down on Shane's head, the tall man's mind whirling with questions, trying to puzzle out the best solution to his problem.  
  
He supposed he could show Ryan his soul gem.  Maybe that would be enough to ease his mind and give the man closure that what happened on the Queen Mary was real.  
  
Shane smiled into the spray.  Yeah, that might work.  Ryan would probably freak out, and ask how Shane ended up becoming a Magi.  Probably get scared that the fans were right about him and that he's actually a demon. Maybe make Shane use his powers in front of him or something.  
  
He laughed, finally reaching for his shampoo bottle and squirting a liberal amount into the palm of his hand.  Of course Ryan would probably think he's actually a demon, when really he's the thing that is meant to _-fight-_ demons.  It's all part of the contract he agreed to.  
  
But would that be enough to convince Ryan that the trip was a bad idea?  And what would he do if Ryan still wanted to go anyway?  
  
Shane scrubbed his head roughly, partially in cleaning and partially in frustration at the thought of Ryan being stubborn.  Knowing the little guy, he would want to go so he could see it for himself.  Shane's little magic show be damned.  
  
That would mean that Shane would have to face off against the beast again.  He flexed his hands into two tight fists, feeling the gentle pulse of magic coursing through his veins.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a lump in his left fist.  He opened his hand, his eyes drawing to that familiar pod and stem which proceeded sway back and forth briefly before balancing on its tip in the center of his palm cleanly.  
  
The grief seed.  
  
It managed to come back with him.  Kyubey had told him that it restores a Magi's magical power.  This could come in handy, he thought to himself casually.  
  
Shane rinsed off, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself.  He then proceeded to wander to his dresser and grab some clothes for the day. The tall ghost hunter ( _or demon hunter, really.. heh.._ ) supposed that he would have to see how things played out.  Chances are those eerie eyes would be on Ryan today again as well.  It would probably be a good idea to get a head start on that and just explain everything to the man outright.  The sooner he did, the easier it would be to keep him safe.  
  
Deciding to skip breakfast again, Shane grabbed his bag and phone and headed to work early.  
  
***  
  
Sure enough, the office was pretty much empty as he took his seat at his desk.  Shane opened his emails and proceeded to type off the finalization for the investigation.  Hovering his mouse over the 'send' button, he paused.  
  
If he could just convince Ryan not to go...  
  
Shane closed his email, the draft saved.  It was worth a shot - he could always send it if Ryan overruled his suggestion, but if he sent it now then they would have no choice but to go.  
  
Turning his attention to the clock, he noted the time.  
  
8:45 am.   Ryan was late.  
  
Shane began to get up from his chair for a coffee when the man in question arrived, right on time.   Well, as on time as he was the last two time loops.  Once again, he was sporting a backpack that was probably filled with various items that he had packed for safety.  Shane couldn't help the knowing smile that tugged the corner of his lips and addressed his co-host with the same question as before, deciding to play out the scenario.  
  
"Hey man. What'cha got there?"  
  
He gestured to the bag as Ryan proceeded to park himself in his chair.  He then began unzipping the front and pulling various items out.    
  
"Just a few things I want to have on hand for tomorrow. Ya know. Just in case."    
  
The shorter man started placing the items on his desk as Shane watched him.  His eyes followed Ryan's hands, trying to think of a way to cut in.  
  
Pepper spray.  
  
He placed it on the desk first before reaching back into the bag to grab the second item.  Shane continued to watch.  
  
A utility knife.  
  
Hmm... Shane's eyes glanced at the silver tip of the blade, thinking. Ryan reached back into the bag.  
  
A set of walkie-talkies.  
  
The memory of TJ's voice over them flashed briefly through his mind as Ryan once more reached into his bag.  
  
Holy water.  
  
Bingo.  
  
Shane grabbed the glass bottle, opening it up and guzzling it down as Ryan gawked, reaching to try and take it from his larger (apparently thirsty) friend.  
  
"HEY!  That's not water for drinking, dude!  It's--"  
  
"--Holy water," Shane replied as he lowered the lip of the bottle from his mouth with a smirk, "Honestly Ryan, what we're going up against, I don't think it'll be of much use to us."  
  
Ryan, looking more than a little disgruntled, grumbled, "You don't know that..."  
  
He then went to reach back into his bag as Shane continued, "Nor will the crucifix or the bag of goldfish that you're harbouring either.   I'll gladly take some if you're offering though."  
  
Ryan paused, his hand still in the backpack, opening his mouth and closing it a couple of times before levelling a look at his taller best friend.  Shane was smiling at him teasingly, but his expression was not unkind.  He had a knowing glint in his eyes that Ryan couldn't place.  
  
"How did you....?"  Shaking his head, he continued, "Nevermind.  The goldfish are for me, but if you share your snacks I might think about letting you have some of mine.  As it is, I'm now gonna have to go get some more Holy water from Father Thomas, jerk. Besides, weren't the Holy water and crosses _your idea, **Giles**?_"  
  
Shane chuckled, glancing at the clock on his computer screen briefly before turning his eyes back to a confused and flustered Ryan who was now organizing all the items he brought.  
  
Not much time...  
  
Turning from his computer, Shane leaned over, tapping Ryan on the shoulder,  
  
"Hey... Teej and Mark are going to be coming over here in a minute to asses the plans for tomorrow... Um, about that.  Can I talk to you in private afterwards? It's kind of important."  
  
Turning his attention away from his defense articles, Ryan gazed at Shane, his expression growing worried, "Yeah.  Why?  What's up?"  
  
Shane shook his head, Teej already making his way over, Mark just behind him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you after," He whispered just as their cameramen approached within earshot.  
  
"Hey." TJ said, Mark walking to stand behind him, "Just wanted to check in and make sure everything is ready to go for tomorrow."      
  
TJ eyed Ryan's various arsenal of items before adding, "You certainly look like you are."  
  
Ryan tossed a small glance at Shane before turning his attention back to TJ, "Yeah.  I was telling the big guy here, I just wanted to make sure we're all safe, ya know? We don't know what we're getting into-- Which actually reminds me! Teej, Mark, we need to come up with some kind of plan in case there really is someone hiding in the house and actually murdering people."  
  
Ryan motioned to the radios, "I brought us some walkie-talkies so we are all in contact with one another at all times, but what do you propose we do if we actually find someone we shouldn't?"  
  
TJ and Mark paused to think for a moment as Shane made eye contact with Ryan, who was glancing between him and the others.  The silence between them stretched out as everyone was thinking.  
  
Eventually, Ryan picked up the pepper spray,  "I mean..We should be carrying some kind of weapons for self-defense on us. We could maybe use the walkie-talkies so If we find someone, we walkie each other and If anything really bad goes down, we can always call 911."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," TJ agreed.   Everyone nodded at Ryan's assessment about the weapons when Mark spoke up, "I have my grandfather's swiss army knife I could bring." Shane smirked as Teej then chimed in, "I have one as well, just not as lame."  
  
“It’s a family heirloom!”  
  
“It’s rusty and outdated.”  
  
“Still sharp enough to stab somebody!” Mark pouted, then waving his hands at everybody’s weird looks. “Not that that’s happening anytime soon or—you know, in case—what Ryan said. Oh come on stop looking at me like that.”  
  
Shane snickered and leaned towards Ryan, “Better keep that pepper spray handy.  Wouldn't want Mark to accidentally stab you.”  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes with a smile, choosing to ignore the comment and pointing to the gold cross that he had just placed on the table, "Don't forget to wear a crucifix around your neck guys. We don't know if whatever's in there is human or not and I doubt physical weapons would protect against what we are actually going there to look for after all."  
  
The sharp memory of Shane's blade slicing through the flesh of the beast flashed through his mind briefly at the comment.  His scythe felt physically real enough.  But then, it was also a magical weapon.  Shane wasn't even sure how he knew he could do that, or how he figured out how to create and use a weapon.  It was like instinct took over.  The pulse of his soulgem guiding him.  
  
TJ shrugged. “Sure. Not to worry about Mark and his granddad’s super efficient two hundred-year-old swiss knife, sharp enough to slice up some butter and spread over some delicious toast.”  
  
“If I kill and hide you in that house no one will blame me,” Mark grumbled.  
  
"You'd just be adding to the missing body count," Quipped Ryan.  
  
With a chuckle, they all then agreed on a time to meet up, and with that Mark and TJ made their way back to their own desks.   As soon as they were out of earshot, Ryan turned to his taller counterpart with a frown.  His eyes panned around the room before returning to Shane.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk about, big guy?"  
  
Shane pinned his gaze on Ryan, a knowing but concerned look flitting across his face.  
  
"Walk with me, Ryan.  I'm gonna grab a coffee."  
  
Standing up, Shane took a couple steps from their desk before turning back around to look at Ryan.  There was a brief pause before the shorter man stepped beside him and the two made their way towards the break room.   All the while, Ryan's eyes discreetly cast about the room, a small worried frown on the corner of his lips.  As the two approached the door of the break room, Shane whispered to him quietly, eyes making sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop.  
  
"They're watching you, aren't they."  
  
Ryan's eyebrows raised as his attention snapped to Shane in surprise.  Leaning in towards his taller friend, Ryan whispered back,  
  
"You can tell?! Do you feel the gaze too? Oh god, is that why you drank the Holy water? You asshole, you should have saved some for me!"  
  
Shane turned his head to look at Ryan, shaking it gently, "No, that's not why I drank it.  I did because I was thirsty,"  
  
Shooting Shane an annoyed look, Ryan opened his mouth to reply but the taller man continued, joking aside,  "Well, that and also so I could get your attention.  Look...  There are some... Things... I need you to see.  This whole situation is really crazy and it's not something that I can just _tell_ you."  
  
Shane turned to the coffee machine, pouring in the grinds and closing the lid as Ryan stared up at Shane with an indignant, somewhat insulted look.  
  
"What.. You think I wouldn't believe you or something?  I thought you knew me better than that, dude," Then quieter, under his breath, the shorter man added, "Hell, you _know_ about what happened to me. _Of course_ I would believe whatever you have to say."  
  
Finally looking Ryan in the eye again, Shane answered, "It's not a matter of you not believing me.  This is more of a case of trying to get you to listen to me when I tell you that we shouldn't....." Shane let the sentence hang, trailing off.  There was a pause of silence before Ryan spoke.  
  
"...Shouldn't what?"  Ryan asked, eyes on Shane before momentarily flicking around the room and back to Shane again.  
  
The tall man was thinking.  How could he get Ryan to see?  He needed a way to get Ryan alone so he could show him his soul gem and explain everything.  But they were at work, and his scheduled lunch hour wasn't for a while.   Plus, other Buzzfeed employees tended to sometimes want to hang out at lunch with the two of them.  
  
Case in point, Andrew and Steven would be popping by their desks today if the loop was the same as the last two times.  The coffee machine beeped, signalling their drinks were ready.  Pouring the hot liquid into their mugs, Shane heaved a sigh.  
  
"Come over to my place tonight, man.  We can watch movies."  
  
Ryan frowned, "That isn't answering my question.  What shouldn't we do?"  
  
Shane picked up his and Ryan's mugs, with a look of defeat.  After a pause, finally, he spoke, "..I think we should call off the investigation."  
  
At the words, Ryan looked at him, incredulously, "What?  Why?!"  
  
Shane looked at his shorter friend, both mugs in each hand.  The break room was empty, the two hunters the only ones present. He pinned Ryan with his gaze, expression deadly serious,  
  
"You feel eyes on you and they have been following you since this morning.  It's probably the reason you were late, besides trying to gather those supplies you showed off earlier."  Ryan's eyes widened as Shane continued to speak, "I can't tell you why they're watching you, or what is going on but I suspect it has a lot to do with the fact that the house we are set to check out... It contains a very-- and I mean _very_ \-- dangerous demon within it."  
  
Ryan opened his mouth to respond, but said nothing.  After a pause he closed it again, looking at one of the mugs in Shane's hand. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the silver ring on the guys left middle finger, it's bluish-purple crystal almost glowing in the fluorescent light of the room.  
  
"You're wearing a ring," He simply said.   Shane handed him the mug of coffee with a nod, "Yeah.  It's special, and part of what I wanted to show you."  
  
Ryan continued to stare at it, his mind wandering absently.  There were just so many questions Ryan had now that he didn't even know where to begin.  The ring added yet another to the list.  It was quite pretty.  It looked expensive.  
  
"It looks cool.  What is that? Tanzanite?"  
  
"No.  It's something much rarer," Shane responded with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee.    
  
"Rarer?  But Tanzanite is one of the rarest gemstones on earth."     
  
Shane simply nodded into his coffee.  There was a silent pause before Ryan continued, "I never took you as one to wear jewellery, dude."  
  
Shane grinned at Ryan as he walked past him towards the door.  Opening it, he simply replied, "Oh, there's a lot about me that would probably surprise you," and then proceeded to walk out the door leaving Ryan behind in the break room to contemplate that.  
  
***  
  
Heading to his desk, Shane knew Ryan would have questions.  He wasn't sure how to go about answering them just yet, but he was sure that he would be able to explain better by showing him.  They just had to make it through the day first.  
  
Sitting down and pulling out the email, Shane regretfully hit send.  He had a feeling Ryan was going to be fighting him the whole way, so he decided that he should maybe take a different approach.    
  
He just wouldn't let it happen again.  They'd show up, and he would kill the demon, and they would move on with their lives.  
  
Shane's eyes caught Ryan heading towards his desk, his coffee mug in hand, looking straight at him.  
  
"Dude, you can't just.. Say something like that then just walk away."  
  
The shorter man proceeded to seat himself into his chair, spinning it around to face him, "I have so many questions."   He looked about the room again, before looking back at Shane, "Obviously there is something watching us and you're acting as if you know why, but you're refusing to tell me... And somehow that ties into the idea that you want to call off the episode of Unsolved?  Like, I get that there could be a demon, but isn't that the whole point of this?"  
  
Shane looked over at Ryan in exasperation, heaving a sigh.  He knew this was coming.  
  
"Not ' _could be'. **Is.**_ There is a demon **.** In that house.  And if we go, it's going to kill you." He said finally, matter of fact.  
  
Ryan just stared at his friend in a long silent pause.   Eventually, he said, "And you know this, how?"  
  
Shane looked down at the ring on his finger, whispering softly, "If I told you now, you wouldn't believe me."   Ryan threw him an angry glare as he responded, "Dude, we went over this.  I promise I will believe anything you have to say.  You _know me,_ man!"  
  
Looking back up at Ryan, Shane held his gaze before saying, "If I told you I'm from the future and that's how I know, you would believe me?"  
  
Ryan's eyes stayed on Shane's as a pause of silence came between them.  Then, suddenly, Ryan burst out laughing.  
  
" _Hahaha_ "  
  
Shane turned back to his computer as Ryan's giggles filled the air, "Oh man.. hehe...You got me good, dude"  
  
Ryan chuckled, the laugh tapering down, "For a second there, I thought..hehehe....Back to the Future, hahaha... Yeah, yeah, I remember the conversation.  Funny bit, dude.  But I still don't think we're in the Matrix."  
  
Shane didn't laugh with him, his attention back to his emails, quietly.  As the silence returned, Ryan watched him a moment before continuing, ".. Wait... You're not joking."  
  
"No," Was all Shane said.  Ryan just stared.  Unable to think of anything else to say, he turned back to his own computer, finally addressing Shane's comment from much earlier.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come over tonight.  But we're still going, tomorrow.  Even if you are right and there's a demon there, I'll just make sure to visit Father Thomas and get his guidance on what to do if we encounter one. I have to see him anyway since _someone_ drank my Holy water."  
  
Shane nodded, a small chuckle of his own under his breath, "I figured that was going to be your answer."  
  
The two then went back to their work in silence, Ryan occasionally looking around the office in worry.  It was only when Steven and Andrew approached that he began to relax.  
  
"Hey ghoul boys, what's up?"  Steven asked, his smile beaming, "Have you had lunch yet?  Andrew and I just found this awesome new taco place and we figured it would be fun to check it out."  
  
Looking up from his pc, the younger man grinned, "I could use some food, yeah.  What about you, Shane?  Feeling like trying something new?"  
  
Shane turned to the three of them with a smile.  The tacos were not really anything special - He had tried them before, so he already knew - But he was hungry and it would get him out of his chair for a little while.  
  
"Sure.  Just let me grab my bag."  
  
Shortly afterwards, the group made their way to the truck, idle chatter filling the air.  All the while, Shane continued to run over the events of the day, bracing himself for that evening.  He was sure that it was going to be an adventure.  
  
How was he going to explain his Magi power to Ryan?  How would the man react when he learned about the wish?  A light blush began to creep upon Shane's cheeks as he thought about telling him.    
  
_Yeah Ry, I gave my only chance at having literally anything I want up, just to get you bac_ k.  
  
The blush began to heat further.    
  
He glanced over at his best friend who was engaged in a conversation about basketball with Steven, Andrew just walking silently beside him, listening.  Ryan seemed at ease, not thinking about the looming sense that they were being watched. Distractions probably helped a lot.  
  
The thought crossed his mind that Shane also felt like they were being watched...  But it didn't seem as pressing now that he knew he had the power to protect himself.  For Ryan, it was probably much worse.  At that moment, Shane was glad Steven and Andrew popped by for lunch.  
  
Shane wondered if he could pinpoint where the feeling was coming from.  If something was watching them, maybe he could find out what... and take care of it, if needed be.  
  
His thoughts were broken as the Taco place came within view.  They approached the truck and Shane went first,  
  
"I'll have an al pastor with extra guac." He ordered without thinking.  
  
As Shane handed the man a five, Ryan watched as his taller friend waited a moment, taking the taco and walking towards one of the picnic tables nearby.  His expression was inquisitive.  He ordered his own, and followed Shane to the table, Steven and Andrew stepping up in line to get theirs as Ryan sat down.  
  
"You've had these before,"  Ryan said to him as Shane took a large bite.  It wasn't a question.  Shane nodded as Ryan elaborated his observation, "You normally are a baby when it comes to spice, but you just ordered without asking them how hot it was."  
  
Swallowing, Shane nodded again and answered, "I wasn't joking about what I said earlier."  
  
Ryan just stared, before giving a slight nod of his own, taking a bite of his own taco.  They continued to eat in silence until Steven and Andrew finally approached with theirs, sitting down at the table.   The golden boys tapped their tacos together with a "cheers" and simultaneously bit down.  
  
"Wow," Steven said, turning to the taller blond beside him, "These are really good.  And this place just opened up the other day.  I have a feeling they're going to be getting a lot of business."  
  
"We should do a taco episode of Worth It," Andrew agreed, already halfway through his.  Ryan chuckled, tossing the last bite of his own into his mouth, finishing it off with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," He said after swallowing, "These are alright."  He then turned a challenging grin towards Steven.  
  
"Ya know... Must be nice to have a show where you can just go eat food, and Buzzfeed will pay for it for you. I'd like to see you try to manage on one of our hunts.  You probably wouldn't last three seconds."  
  
Steven smirked back at him, rolling his eyes, "Oh, you mean like the way you go into these supposedly haunted locations and talk to spirits.  That must be SO hard. You don't hunt, you make powerpoint slides."  
  
"So says the boy who spends most of his time eating nothing but salted fish eggs and expensive fungus."  
  
"Hey, Truffles are amazing! You would know that if you weren't too cheap to buy them."  
  
As the two continued to bicker, Shane zoned out, his mind returning back to the last timeline.  Flashes of Ryan's lifeless face haunted his memories as he finished off his own final bite.  Internally, he berated himself, tightening his fist, ring pulsing gently in response to his emotions.  
  
Ryan, smiling like the sun, the challenging note in his voice as Steven and he traded insults.  His best friend.  He couldn't let it happen again.  
  
He wouldn't fail this time!  
  
It was at that point Shane noticed the shadow.  It was blending in with the surrounding trees, but it was just a tinge darker.  He stood up abruptly, causing both Ryan and Steven to stop as all three eyes focused on the lanky giant.  
  
"Uh, what's wrong Shane?" Ryan asked.  
  
Turning his attention back to his co-host, Shane shrugged and then looked over at Andrew and Steven before replying, "I just remembered I had an email I needed to send off, that's all.  I should be heading back.  Thanks for inviting me though."  
  
Without further word, he excused himself, making his way towards the area where he saw the shadow flicker.  His ring was pulsing warmly on his finger.  Whatever was watching them was close by.  As he discreetly cast his gaze around the area, the weird feeling of eyes on him suddenly vanished.   Whatever it was must have realized he could sense it, and probably took off.    
  
Shane swore under his breath.  
  
He turned back towards the road to head back to work as Ryan made his way over to him, his expression looking concerned.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Shane stopped walking, turning to his shorter companion as Ryan fell into step beside him.  Steven and Andrew were still sitting at the table, now chatting to themselves and Shane decided that was for the best as he and Ryan headed back to the office on their own.  They walked for about maybe three minutes before Ryan finally addressed what happened.  
  
"So, wanna tell me what that was all about?" He probed.     
  
Shane turned his head to look at Ryan, before whispering under his breath, just quiet enough for the shorter man to hear.  
  
"Do you still feel like we're being watched?"  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Ryan stopped walking.   Shane turned around, two paces ahead and focused on the little guy as his co-host answered in surprise,  "Actually.. no.  I don't.  Shane, what did you do?"  
  
Shane shook his head, though a small smile still came to his lips.  He didn't think he did anything, but maybe by proxy of him noticing whatever it was, he may have.  
  
"Nothing.. At least I don't think I did anything.  I felt the eyes on us... kind of like how they have been all day.  But then I saw a weird shadow and decided to go and confront whatever it was.  When it realized I knew, it must have taken off."  
  
Ryan stared over at Shane as the two began walking again.  Shane continued the thought aloud, "That's what I think happened, anyway.  I can't really be sure though.  Whatever the cause, however... I don't think it's following us anymore.  At least for now."  
  
Ryan let out a relieved sigh, a genuine smile now forming upon his lips.  He looked up at Shane again, grateful.  
  
"Thanks, big guy.  I mean, you may not be sure if it was you but.. if it was, I appreciate it."  
  
Shane flashed him a grin of his own as the Buzzfeed office came within view.  
  
"You know you're safe with me, right?" He said, looking down at his best friend.  
  
Once more the image of Ryan laying lifeless in the jaws of the beast flashed through his mind.   Shane turned his attention back to the building, his expression hardening.    
  
_It won't happen again!_  
  
"I do," Ryan replied, though noticing Shane's expression his smile faded.  
  
Shane nodded, determined.  The two made their way back to the office in silence.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day passed without further event as Shane and Ryan finished up the last of their prep work for the upcoming episode.  By the time 6 pm rolled around, Shane pushed back his chair and tapped Ryan on the shoulder, breaking him from his work induced haze.  
  
"So, we taking my car, or yours?"  
  
Ryan turned his chair meeting Shane's eyes with a smile, "Yours I guess.  It's bigger, and better suited to your long Sasquatch legs."  
  
Shane chuckled and turned to sling his bag over his shoulder.   The two then made their way down to the parking lot, loading up into the lanky man's car.  
  
As Ryan closed the door and clicked the seat-belt into the buckle, he turned to Shane who looked like he was deep in thought.    
  
"So... I am guessing you plan on showing me whatever it was you were going to once we get to your place?" He asked.  Shane put the car in drive, his attention focused on the road.   There was a stretch of silence before he spoke.  
  
"Yeah...  I already told you the cliff notes version... But I don't think you truly understand the depth of the situation, Ryan."  
  
There was another beat of quiet before Ryan replied.  
  
"..That you're from the future and that there's a demon waiting to kill me in the murder house..."    
  
Shane nodded.  Ryan continued, "Not gonna lie dude, I'm still kind of expecting you to turn around and say that this is just some huge elaborate bit.  But I also promised you that I would believe you, so I am withholding judgment for now."  
  
"I expected as much," Shane simply replied.  The quiet stretched on until about the point they reached the highway. Almost as if an afterthought Shane added, "I'm not worried though.  With what I have to show you, Ry... You'll come to understand soon enough."  
  
Ryan hummed in acknowledgment, turning his attention to his supply bag that was sitting on his lap.  Before long, the two were back at Shane's place, the chocolate haired man pulling into his parking space with an anxious sigh.  
  
Ryan was the first to get out, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  He made his way towards the door, turning to see Shane just standing by his car looking kind of nervous.  
  
"You know.. It's weird to see you nervous," Ryan told him, "I mean, it's just me, dude.  Is what you have to share really that bad?"  
  
Shane turned to look at him, slowly walking towards the door, "I'm not nervous because of..."  His voice trailed off.    
  
Approaching the door, he pulled out his keys and unlocked it, letting the two of them in.  Taking a deep breath, he tried again, turning his eyes to Ryan's, and for the first time letting all of his emotions show through.  
  
"It's _because_ it's you, man."  
  
Ryan cocked his head to the side slightly, not understanding.  Shane continued, "I just...  I don't want you to be scared of me.  I know how you get whenever we go on location.  If there is even the slightest sign that there's a ghost, you get all jumpy and worried.  It doesn't take a genius to know that you get scared of things easily.  Especially things to you don't understand."  
  
Shane toed off his shoes and wandered to his couch, taking a seat in on the end, focusing his eyes on the turned off television.  Ryan followed, sitting opposite him, just listening.     
  
Still looking forward, not meeting his eyes, Shane continued, "This is something that even if I show you, you won't be able to understand.  And what I am about to tell you-- hell, what I've _already_ told you-- isn't the nicest news to learn about yourself.   But I can't let it happen again!"  
  
Shane's voice was filled with conviction.  Then quieter, "I can't...."  
  
Ryan swallowed and then nodded.  Shane then finally looked over at him and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.  The shorter man's heart clenched at the sight, unsure of what to do to help.   Quietly, he said, "Would it be easier if you just didn't show me?"  
  
Shane shook his head, his resolve hardening, determined.  
  
"No.  If I want to change the past, I need you to see."  
  
At that, Shane rose from the couch and turned his back to the TV, facing Ryan who was still sitting.   They held one another's gaze as Shane then rose his left hand out towards the shorter man, the gem in his ring starting to glow.  Ryan's eyes widened.  
  
Shane could feel the comforting warmth of the ring heat up on his finger as he let his eyes slip shut.  He focused on the feeling, letting its warmth surround his hand, visualizing the ring shifting and changing into that familiar glowing egg.  
  
Ryan watched on as the blue-purple stone within the ring began to glow bright.  Suddenly, Shane himself began to emit a strange light of his own as the ring seemed to morph and change into a glowing crystal about the shape of an egg.  
  
As the warmth permeated his body, Shane opened his eyes to look at Ryan, gauging his reaction.  Ryan was staring, open-mouthed, eyes wide as his best friend directed his soulgem towards his belt area, the article shifting and changing to house the magical item.  
  
Shane felt his clothing shift and change as well; His typical red and black flannel shirt growing longer and lighter, draping around him comfortably.   He felt fingerless gloves manifest over his hands, as well as perfectly fitting boots upon his feet.  He felt lighter.  Stronger.  The magic within him now outward and surrounding him.  Protecting him.  
  
With a wink, he did a small spin around for Ryan's benefit as the final light from his battle gear faded to normal. The two continued to stare at one another before Ryan finally spoke.  
  
"W...Wow, Shane..."  
  
At least he wasn't screaming.  That was a good thing, the magi supposed.  He shot Ryan another smile, pointing finger guns with a grin.  
  
"You're so... so...."  
  
"Cool? ... Awesome?"  
  
Ryan's shock melted into a wheeze, "... _Pastel_."  
  
If there was any tension in the air, it was gone. Shooting him an indignant look, Shane grumbled, "Hey... I rather like my robes thank you very much!"  
  
The chuckle died down as his bright eyes filled with curiosity to which Ryan rose to his feet and took a few steps around the Magi, getting a full view of him.  
  
"So like... You have magic then."  Ryan assessed.  
  
"Yeah," Shane confirmed, spinning around like a girl in a pretty dress, "This is my battle gear, as odd looking for that task as it might be.  It's light and easy to move around in, and when I wear it, I feel like I weigh practically nothing."  
  
Ryan nodded, stepping into his space slightly, "is it ok if I touch it?"  
  
Turning his head away from Ryan, Shane could feel his cheeks heat slightly from the close proximity, "Y..yeah."  
  
Ryan reached out, catching the fabric of Shane's sleeve between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing gently.  
  
"It's so soft..." He whispered in awe, looking at it before turning his eyes to meet Shane's once more.  The two shared a smile before the shorter man dropped the fabric, casting a glance to Shane's belt.  
  
"Is that the ring?--er.. was the ring?"  
  
Shane nodded and began to explain, "It's called a soul gem and it houses my magical powers.  I am what the bunny cat--Kyubey-- referred to as a Magi.  I met him shortly after we...."     
  
Shane trailed off, his expression turning solemn.   Silence filled the room once more until Ryan spoke up.  
  
"After we what?...  Shane, what happened?  You said you'd explain and that showing me would help."  
  
Shane proceeded to step back towards the couch, sitting down again.  Looking up at Ryan, he braved on.  
  
"You know how I told you that I am not from this timeline?"   Ryan nodded, no hint of disbelief in his face anymore.  Shane continued, "Well... I guess I should start with that feeling of being watched.  I'll start from the beginning.   See, on my first go around it was _me_ who felt like I was being watched.  Ignoring it, we went to the site and began to shoot the episode.     
  
Immediately upon entering the building, I felt the press of eyes watching me intently.  The walls began to shift and change colour -- like the way they did in that video of the Queen Mary.   You and I headed for the stairs and that was when shit began to get real."  
  
Ryan sat down beside him, listening as Shane continued to explain.  He closed his eyes as he recalled it all, the mans voice taking on an almost haunted tone.  
  
"It was like a scene out of a horror movie.  We heard that creepy laugh--somewhere between a cackle and a hiss.  You told me it was the same.. and I thought we might finally get you the closure you've been searching for, man."  
  
Shane opened his eyes, turning to look at Ryan.  With a deep breath, he continued on, "We opened the door to one of the rooms and in it... In it was the demon.  It was a hideous creature that I can't even begin to describe to you, Ryan.  It noticed us and lunged to attack and you... you..  You pushed me out of the way, telling me to run."  
  
Shane's voice was shaking as he relived the moment again in his mind.  Closing his eyes again he spoke quietly, muttering as he continued, "I remember the look on your face as your life was snuffed out...  I eventually tried to get away, and that's when I met Kyubey."  
  
Opening his eyes, Shane gazed at Ryan who had paled a little, but was still paying attention, "Kyubey told me that if I made a contract with him, he could give me anything I wanted...  A wish.  But in exchange for that wish, I had to fight the demon.  Thinking about everything that had just transpired, I agreed and asked to be sent back to the past--a do over, if you will.   I wanted to make sure that you survived, Ryan."  
  
"So that's why you're here now then --- to try and save me from getting killed."  
  
Shane shrugged, "Basically.  But this isn't the first time I'd been sent back.  At first, I thought it was a dream... But then things kept happening that I remembered, and the ring on my finger basically confirmed it.  We went to the demon house and I tried to kill it... But I.. I failed, Ryan.    Once again you were the one that saved my ass, pushing me out of the way from the things jaws and inevitably ending up dead again."  
  
Shane took another deep breath, leveling a determined look at the raven haired man standing in front of him.  
  
"I can't let that happen again!  I managed to kill it in the end last time, but you still didn't make it.  Luckily, it dropped this:"  
  
Shane closed his hand, focusing as he began to feel the grief seed manifest into his palm.  Opening his fingers again, it balanced cleanly on its tip before Ryan, palm open.  
  
"This is what Kyubey called a grief seed.  These drop off of demons and are meant to restore magical power.  Hopefully this time, with this I can kill it and then we can move on with our lives."  
  
Ryan stared at the odd black item.  It looked a little like a spinning top, the way it balanced unnaturally in the palm of Shane's hand.  Turning his gaze back to his chocolate haired friend, Ryan asked,  
  
"So let me get this straight.   Demons are real."  
  
Shane nodded.  
  
"You're from the future because you went back in time to save me from dying to it."  
  
Shane nodded  
  
"And now you have magical time powers thanks to the stone in your belt, like Dr. Strange."  
  
Shane cracked a grin, "Well, when you put it like that.."  
  
"Dude, you're a freaking superhero!"  
  
As Ryan beamed at him, Shane suddenly felt a wash of amusement cascade over his emotions and he began to laugh.  Ryan soon joined in and the two of them just cackled and wheezed at the absurdity of the whole situation. After a good three minutes, Shane tapered off, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Heheh.. ahem..  But yeah, That's basically the whole story.  So now you can see why I really don't think going tomorrow is a good idea."  
  
Ryan nodded, but Shane didn't like his expression.  He leveled a look at his taller friend before asking, "But.. Kyubey you said his name was? Didn't he tell you that it was in your contract to kill this demon?  What happens if you don't?"  
  
Shane's eyes widened as that thought began to settle in his mind.  Ryan elaborated his theory further, "For all we know, I could end up dead again if you don't fulfill your end of the bargain."  
  
Shane shook his head at his partner, knowing exactly where the conversation was going, "Then I'll go on my own.  You call in sick tomorrow and I'll convince TJ and Mark that we're getting B shots while you are recovering."  
  
Shaking his head, Ryan raised an eye brow at Shane, "You think I'm letting you head into the belly of the beast alone?  Naw dude, that's not how this works.  We're the ghoul boys - package deal, remember?"  
  
"No way, Ryan. Absolutely not!"  
  
Turning from Shane, Ryan's expression was serious. The raven haired ghost hunter raised his eyes to look up at the ceiling, thinking aloud, "But what if I were to help you kill it somehow?"  
  
He then turned his eyes back to Shane, beaming bright like they always do when he has an idea, "Just think, man... We'd be heroes."  
  
Shane frowned as Ryan got up from the couch, heading towards his bag of supplies.  Shane stood as well, eyes following the man, his voice filled with worry as he spoke,  
  
"Ryan, I really don't think you coming is a good idea."  
  
Opening the bag, Ryan reached inside pulling out the crucifix necklace and looking back over at Shane with a steely gaze,  
  
"Dude, you're not facing that thing alone.  Sure, if you don't fight it then there is a chance that I could die.  But if you do fight it, then there is a chance that _you_ could die!  And I'll be damned if I let my best friend risk his life for me while I am sitting around here with my thumb up my ass, worrying about him.  No, _fuck that!_   I'm going!"  
  
Shane held his gaze, Ryan's conviction shining strong through the little guys eyes.  It was clear.  There was no room for argument.  Closing his own, Shane let out a long sigh, throwing his hands in the air in defeat as his Magi outfit dissolved back into street clothes.  
  
"Fine,"  He said, a small smile starting to tug the corner of his lips.  Opening his eyes again, Shane wandered back to the couch, sitting down once more.  Ryan followed, the necklace still in his hand. Clasping it around himself, he said with a light chuckle,  
  
"I was gonna suggest we take a trip to see Father Thomas, but after everything that you just filled me in on, I have a feeling there'd be no point."  
  
Shane shrugged, reaching for the TV remote for the first time that evening, "Yeah... No offense to the guy, but I don't think he has anything that would help against a real demon."  
  
"So that's why you drank the Holy water," Ryan assessed.  Shane smirked as he replied.  
  
"Naw.  I did it because I wanted to piss you off."  
  
Ryan punched him lightly in the arm, "Jerk."  
  
The two of them shared a laugh as Shane proceeded to pull up Netflix.  The rest of the evening was spent binging various TV shows and ignoring the obvious danger that the next day would bring.  Ryan agreed to stay the night as the two of them relaxed, simply just spending time with each other.  Neither of them brought up the contract again as well as both of them being quiet about the investigation it's self.  
  
It was an unspoken agreement that they would just have this night to be themselves.  Because in the back of their minds they both knew; Regardless of the outcome, after tomorrow?  Nothing would be the same.  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like they're headed back there again tomorrow. The question now is, will Shane be able to do it this time? Will he finally be able to protect Ryan? Plenty more to come in the next chapter. :)
> 
> You can find Shane's Magi profile card here: https://66.media.tumblr.com/6c4a56c171580c18a4d8648db6628419/tumblr_pntpfiiFIA1rmi95so1_1280.png
> 
> Note: It says he can travel back to a week before they entered the demon house but I made this before I wrote the story, so obviously as you guys can tell, its 2 days rather than a week.


	5. Day 5: Second Reset - "Whether Shane likes it or not, we took an oath.   We’re a package deal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ryan finally filled in, the two make their way to the demon house. Shane is ready for round three. Ryan is ready to help -- No matter how much Shane wishes he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys it's here. Chapter 5. Major shout out to my beta LightningRidgeBlackOpal. She's a fantastic writer and a fantastic beta. This is my favourite chapter yet as a result.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the ride. Buckle up kids, it's gonna be a doozy.

The first thing he noticed before even opening his eyes, was that they were being watched again. 

The morning sunlight was cascading through the curtains of Shane's window, casting upon the foot of the bed, warming Ryan’s feet.  The warm body laying next to him was a comfort that warred against the prickling sensation of eyes upon them, cutting through the domesticity of the moment.  It was that eerie feeling that had roused him from his dreams.  

It was unsettling.

Ryan let out a small sigh which suddenly transitioned into a yawn, before sitting up in the bed with a stretch.  Today was the day.

Shane grumbled, rolling over before sitting up as well, his bleary eyes slowly opening to meet Ryan's.

"G' morning, big guy," Ryan said quietly, with a light smile.   There was a nervousness to his expression, but he was doing his best to hide it.

The evening prior the two had agreed to share the bed, having stayed up later than either of them had intended.  Shane left the door open and tossed a look to Ryan before entering. It was unspoken, but the intent was there: _I want you close so I can make sure you're safe.  We don't know what will happen tomorrow; this time._

Their night had gone on as if they were just two friends watching Netflix.   The two hadn't spoken about it since Shane's big reveal; too much to take in and think about at that moment.  Regardless of that fact, Ryan was pretty sure he understood the gravity of what it was that was about to happen the next day: The risks that were being taken by everyone going (knowingly or otherwise), and most of all, how Shane basically had no choice. 

At the unspoken invitation, Ryan wordlessly followed his larger best friend into the bedroom to sleep.  They both felt better for it.

In the current light of day, Shane glanced over at the clock.  Ryan's eyes followed.

6:14 am. 

"I'm gonna grab a shower first," Shane said, running a hand through his bed-mussed hair, "if you start the coffee, I'll be out in ten,"

He then proceeded to swing his feet to the side, rising and making his way towards the bathroom, no mention about the bed sharing or the fact that the pressing sense of being watched had returned.  There was an odd determination in him, Ryan noticed.

He nodded as Shane got up, turning his head from him towards his 'defense supplies' bag that was left by the bedroom door that night.  Within it sat a switchblade, some walkie talkies, a package of unopened goldfish and a ( _decidedly empty now_ ) bottle of holy water.  

His mind began to wander, as he reached absentmindedly for the golden cross that still hung from his neck from the night prior.  He had put it on yesterday as they were having their... conversation. Memories of the previous day filled his head, flashing quickly.  The sound of the bathroom door shutting was merely an echo over the mounting thoughts in his mind. 

> _Shane's gaze rose from the ring on his finger to meet Ryan's, his tone deadly serious, "If I told you I'm from the future and that's how I know, you would believe me?"_

His voice had been serious when he'd said it -- completely straight-faced -- but with the two of them having watched Back to the Future only just recently, along with their constant debate between which movie was more plausible between that and The Matrix, Ryan couldn't possibly have thought Shane _actually was_ serious.

> _A Purple-blue glow surrounded the lanky man as his clothes shifted and changed._
> 
> _With a wink, Shane spun around for Ryan's benefit as the final light from his battle gear faded to normal.  A goofy smile upon the man's face, Shane cocked an eyebrow, pointing finger guns at him..._

It was still all too surreal, the thoughts floating about in his mind.

"Magic is real..." he mumbled quietly in awe at the memory, his mind still catching up; still processing.

Shane's soul gem was beautiful and apparently allowed Shane to go back in time?  This whole situation was crazy! His best friend was _from the future_... It was basically like he was one of the Avengers.

Ryan's mind mused about that fact, a smile lifted the corner of his lips.  He had compared the lanky sasquatch to Dr. Strange... 

"More like Dr. Shane," he snorted, still deep in thought. 

His outfit didn't exactly look like your typical battle attire, though.  It wasn't tough or sturdy like the way, say, a knight's armor would normally look.   Instead, it was light and airy and super soft to the touch.

Ryan remembered the feeling of it between his fingers; like nothing he'd ever experienced before.  It was kind of warm and softer than the softest material his fingers had ever felt -- Magical, even.  Ryan smiled wryly at the apt description his brain provided.

The beautiful stark white that melted into a muted blue and purple fade was so uncharacteristic for something that was supposed to protect you in battle as well, the man contemplated quietly to himself. However, when Ryan really thought about it, it was something that suited Shane's sense of style perfectly.

He had said that the outfit made him feel virtually weightless. It was probably the magic doing that.  What else could Shane's magic do?

As the hum of the shower started, Ryan turned his head towards the closed door.

The grains of the wood ran vertically down its surface, and his eyes traced them to the edge where the door met the carpet.   Another memory flashed.

> _Shane's voice was haunting as he looked at him, a quiet horror reflecting in his best friends eyes as he spoke, "We opened the door to one of the rooms and in it... In it was the demon.  It was a hideous creature that I can't even begin to describe to you, Ryan." Shane looked so lost as he recounted the events, his mind fragmented by them. Broken.  
>  _

Ryan believed him.  

"Demons are real..."

The words felt heavy in his mouth as he spoke.   The memory of Shane trying to deter them from going, continuing to play out in his mind.  Trying to dissuade Ryan from coming with him.

He knew for certain that he had go with.  He couldn't just let Shane take on such a beast by himself.

 _'Shane made a contract with some creature in order to save me.   Now he has magical powers in order to kill the demon that I apparently died twice to.  If that demon is so deadly, I can't just sit back and let Shane take it on alone by himself... What if_ **_he_ ** _'s the one who gets killed this time?'_

Ryan closed his eyes.

He refused to let his best friend put himself in danger for his sake.  Shane meant too much to him to just sit and let that happen.

As his mind circled around in contemplation, once more the feeling of eyes upon him loomed.   Ryan opened his own and glanced around the room, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.  A quiet fear began to grow in the back of the man's mind as he finally rose off the bed, and made his way towards the kitchen to start the coffee.

"Fuck this eerie feeling, dude..." He muttered to himself, while he walked down the hall.

The feeling seemed to follow him there.   The house was quiet, only the sound of the running shower humming gently in the background, as Ryan made his way into the kitchen and reached for the coffee grounds. 

Was the strange feeling of eyes upon him actually the demon Shane was talking about? 

As he closed the lid and turned on the machine, he did his best to quell the rising fear that was bubbling in his gut.  

No, it probably wasn't.  If it was the demon Shane had mentioned, he wouldn't just go for a shower leaving him unattended.  Not after what he said had happened before. _Twice_.

A shiver ran down his spine as the haunted look from yesterday flashed once more across his mind.  No... Shane would be a lot more on edge if that was the case.

So why was it so unsettling?  What was it that was gazing, unseen, at him?  And what did it have to do with the murder house that they were investigating today?  None of this made any sense.

Suddenly, the sound of the water stopped.  He cast a glance at the coffee machine before making his way to the linen closet to grab a towel for himself.

 _'I suppose I'll be finding out in a few short hours,'_ Ryan thought just as Shane came into view.

Water droplets rolled off the man’s damp hair as his eyes met Ryan’s with a smile.  Shane's chest was bare, residual water running streaks down to meet the loose pair of chinos at his hips.  Running the towel through his hair again, the ring on his left middle finger glinted in the light. Ryan felt his cheeks heat. 

"’S all yours," he said calmly, as if the pressing sense of eyes gazing at them was non-existent. 

It wasn't just Shane's soul gem that was beautiful, he thought absentmindedly.  The blush deepened. Nodding, Ryan stepped forward, passing Shane on his way back down the hall, willing the heat in his face to cool.  

There was a pause before Shane's voice broke the silence, Ryan just about to round the corner.

 "Ryan..." he said. 

His voice sounded strangely small.  Ryan turned around, towel in hand to see Shane looking at him with a small frown, until his gaze hardened. His expression was determined, "I promise that today is going to be different, but I need you to make me a promise too."

Ryan nodded, feeling the weight of his words.  The request came quick and low, his tone imploring,"I want you to promise that you'll stick close to me while we're in there.  And you can't tell Mark or Teej about me either, ok? The last thing I want is for more innocent people to get mixed up in this.

There was a desperate edge to his voice as he spoke, and a seriousness in his gaze that Ryan had never seen before.   Well... _Almost_ never seen before.

>   _'I can't let it happen again!  .... I can't.'_

Ryan nodded.

"Of course, dude.  You know I wouldn't out you to anyone."  He cracked a smile at that, as he restated his point from yesterday, "just as long as you understand that I am coming with you the whole way.  None of this martyr shit. We took an oath."

Shane closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.  As the silence returned Shane once more met his eyes, a slow smile making its way across the lanky magi's lips, "yeah... We did."

Waving his hand, he continued, "now hurry up in there.  We don't want to stand Teej and Mark up."

As the smell of coffee began to fill the air, Ryan nodded back, turning the corner to finally grab his shower.  Still the eyes seemed to be watching them, but they had bigger things to deal with right now.  
  


***  
  


Forty minutes later and they were on their way. 

The late morning sun cast a warm glow that glittered between the leaves of the trees as they whizzed down the freeway.  Shane looked tense, his hands gripping the steering wheel just tight enough for his knuckles to turn the barest hint of white.  Ryan watched him silently through the corner of his eye.

_'He's scared.'_

It was a rare emotion on Shane's face to be scared.  It's not that he didn't get scared, but he had always been somewhat calm compared to the contrast that was Ryan's pre-show ghoul hunt jitters.  Shane was always the one to crack a joke to try and lighten the mood. His logic was often what grounded him on locations, Ryan knew, and that was why he always seemed so calm.

Calm was exactly the opposite of how the man appeared right now.  And **still** , the pressing sense of eyes watching the two of them nagged at the back of his mind.   It was starting to become just as annoying as it was unsettling.

Ryan absentmindedly reached for the cross at his neck, running his thumb along the diamonds that adorned its face. 

It had been his grandmothers and meant the world to him.  She told him, once, that it had the power to protect the wearer from any evils that they might encounter. 

The thought dawned on him that this was probably going to be the most evil thing that the two of them have faced yet... and Shane had already faced it-- _twice!_  The memory of Shane's magic once more flashed through his mind.  Ryan turned his head to fully look at the man.

Shane shifted, noticing Ryan's stare.  The two held eyes momentarily, Shane's gaze darting between the road ahead and Ryan, face still forward.   That's when he came to a decision.

"Hey.. uh, Shane?"

Shane hummed in answer.  There was another silent pause before Ryan spoke, "I was thinking...."

Ryan reached around the back of his neck and began to remove the cross.  Shane was watching in his peripheral, but said nothing and let him speak his mind.  Ryan continued.

"...Maybe you should wear this...  You know... for like, protection."

There was another pause, silence as Ryan's gaze fell to the ring on Shane's hand.  Looking back up at his eyes again, he clarified, “like, I know you have magic-- and that is what is going to allow you to protect _me_ \--but like... Dude, I don't want anything bad to happen to _you._ "

His voice was strained, the thought of Shane fighting some random giant monster and having to see it kill him-- twice--fueling his words.

"This cross was my grandmothers, and she told me that it can protect the wearer from any kind of evil.  You told me that we're going off to fight a literal demon right now, and frankly... I can't think of anything more evil than that."

Shane nodded silently, a small smile curling at the corner of his lips.   Ryan returned it before finishing the thought, "you're my best friend! I understand that you are trying to protect me, but I want to know that _you're safe_ and that _you_ will be ok too.  No demon is going to kill my best friend!  I'd rather...."

The rest of the sentence fell as a weird feeling of deja vu washed over Ryan.  The quiet stretched. Eventually Shane responded, his voice hushed, "I know you'd rather it be you, man.  But the whole point of this is that it _has_ been you! It's been you literally every other time I've attempted this..."

Shane flicked his eyes to Ryan again, determination filling his words, "I won't let it happen a third time. You promised you were going to stick close to me while we were in there.   This time, I'm going to protect you. This time, I'm gonna kill the demon and fulfill my contract. We're both going to make it out of this alive."

The smile on his face from earlier returned and Shane threw Ryan a wink,  "We're the Ghoul Boys. Like it or not, we're in this together. Can't have one without the other, right?"

Ryan nodded as Shane finished, "this time, I'll make sure of that."

Silence filled the air as a smile formed on Ryan's lips at the conviction in Shane's declaration.  Nonetheless, he wordlessly reached over to clasp the necklace around Shane's neck, while Shane lowered his head a little to give Ryan easier access, as if he had been almost expecting it.

As the cross hung neatly over the front of Shane's flannel, Ryan noticed how it glinted in the shining light of the sun.   Once more the blush from earlier returned to his cheeks. His voice was soft as he responded to Shane's words,

"I know you will.  I promised I wouldn't run off without you and I won't.   You'll do it this time, big guy. I believe in you."

When he spoke, Shane turned his head to actually look at Ryan, his grip loosening on the wheel a little.  There was a moment where he just regarded Ryan, wordlessly thinking. Then he smiled, a slow bloom, his expression warm.

"...Thanks, Ry."  He said, turning his head back to the road.

Ryan nodded back, his voice just as soft, "It's no problem."   There was another pause before he added, his cheeks dusting red, "..And as for my grandma's cross... I think the necklace suits you."

The soft smile on Shane’s lips turned fond, giving Ryan the smallest of nods.

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence.  
  


***  
  


Two cars approached the giant house by midday. The sun sat high in the sky as the  afternoon heat beat down upon the place. Two red eyes ever watching, present upon the two of them once more.  

_They don't remember this one.  His existence makes no sense._

_‘The anomaly is suspicious of us.  His friend seems to be sticking close to him.   Does he know?_

_Curious.’_

Four men pour out of the two cars. They have various equipment on them. The barrier hums. She knows they're here. She's very hungry.

Still, the red eyes watch. Waiting. 

_‘He clearly is there to fight her.  But why would he bring his friends along? Surely he knows how dangerous this is.  Humans are odd. But it's odd that he should exist at all. The math does not add up correctly._

_That one. The shorter one beside him.  His karmic destiny is odd. He could be useful to us.  We will have to wait and see what happens._

_The anomaly might have informed him.   But then, why would he come along as well?  They're both quite afraid._

_Fear is a basic instinct that tells you that something is dangerous; Something that is so obviously unsafe. Clearly, something meant to be avoided.  And yet he would jump headfirst toward it, putting himself at risk, all for the sake of sating the public's curiosity?_

_It's completely illogical._

_Just as illogical as a Magi with no record of a contract.’_

The two red eyes continue to watch.

_‘This battle is going to be very interesting…’_

The four men approach the barrier. There's a flash of light. All four disappear.  
  


***  
  


 There was an odd sense of foreboding that descended upon Ryan as the group made their way into the building.  
  
The first word that came to mind was ‘creepy’, although if Ryan were pressed, it would be difficult to explain how that was any different from the many other locations the show had investigated before.   
  
As the group made their way forward towards the living room, a chill raked up his back.  
  
"This place definitely gives off the creepy vibe," Ryan mumbled, turning towards Shane as they approached the dusty couch.  
  
Shane nodded, his expression uneasy as Ryan turned his attention to the cameras, sitting down.  After a pause, Shane did the same as Ryan proceeded to speak.  
  
He explained the history of the house and the mysterious goings on, the puzzle pieces falling into place as Ryan realized that everyone who went missing did so not because of a murderer, but because of an evil demon that was residing somewhere in this house.  
  
His voice faltered with the thought, a slight tremor coating his tone, ‘theory voice’ melting into something more on edge and less practised.   As the final words left Ryan’s mouth, the walls creaked audibly. Shane turned to him, his best friend looking back at him, eyes wide from sudden fear. 

  
“Dude…,” he said, the quiver in his voice becoming more noticable, “you heard that right?"  
  
Then quietly under it so that only Shane could hear, "I feel them, Shane.. the eyes are on me here and it's worse!"  
  
He watched as Shane’s eyes shifted from him towards the stairs, before meeting his again with a determined glint within his own. It was at that point Ryan noticed the colour of the walls.   
  
_‘I don’t remember them being this red,_ ’ he thought, idly.  
  
There was a pause of silence, the cameras trained on the two of them before Shane finally answered, his voice hard, "Yeah...  Yeah I did, Ry."  
  
Placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder, he leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry, just relax and stick close to me, ok?" Ryan nodded, swallowing, terror rising in his throat like bile.  He did his best to ignore it. Shane would keep him safe this time. After all, isn’t that what superheros do?  
  
Turning his attention from Shane, Ryan addressed the others, "I don't like this one bit. Teej, Mark.. Make sure you have your weapons handy. I hate to say this but... I don't think we're alone here."

With that, the two rose from the couch and wordlessly began to make their way towards the stairs.  
  
As they approached, Ryan’s voice was timid. “Hey, Shane?”  
  
“Yeah, man?”  
  
Shane paused at the step letting Ryan go first.  He turned to look down at him, continuing the thought, "were the walls always that colour?"  
  
Shane threw him a humourless smile laying a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder, as he did when they were on the couch.  
  
“No,” He whispered for only Ryan to hear.  
  
Shane then turned his attention to Mark and TJ who were at their tail and said, with a concerned frown, "you two should probably stay down here. The creak sounded like it was coming from upstairs, so if it's actually a murderer, we're gonna need you to dial 911. Just keep the walkies handy, alright? And whatever you do, _don't split up_."

There was a strain to Shane’s voice, Ryan noted, especially on the last three words.  A fear that was noticeable now that Ryan knew what was really going on with the house.  In spite of that, Mark grabbed his knife and TJ nodded, unaware of the nervous tingle in their co-worker’s speech.  Ryan turned his eyes back to Shane whose jaw was set in determination, gazing towards the top of the staircase.  
  
_‘Just stick close to him.  He will keep you safe,’_   he repeated to himself internally.  
  
With that, they began their ascent.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid..." Ryan chanted the mantra under his breath.  He could feel Shane’s hand steady on his shoulder as they climbed.  
  
With each step he took, the pressing feeling of the eyes that were watching the two of them seemed to get heavier.  In addition to that, it was almost as if they were not making any progress at all.  
  
Eventually Ryan voiced this, "why does it feel like we'll never reach the top?"  
  
There was a beat of silence as the hand squeezed his shoulder.  Eventually he spoke, “I’m really not sure… But I suspect it has something to do with the labyrinth we’re in.”

Removing his hand from Ryan’s shoulder, Shane’s voice was low and soft, “Just stay close to me okay? Whatever's here, I won't let it hurt you."  
  
Ryan nodded as they continued their ascent, letting the quiet resume, the thud of their ghoul stomping boots a stark contrast to the unnatural silence.  
  
Another few steps and a question popped into his mind.  
  
“We’re in a labyrinth?  Like… This house is a maze?”  
  
Shane’s voice came calm and steady, as if he’d managed to somehow not be freaked out by the changing wall colour growing gradually darker, the red from earlier now more of a deep crimson.  
  
“Yeah... I don’t exactly understand it, man, but Kyubey told me that this place is called a labyrinth...  I found that out the first time, just after you…”  
  
His voice trailed and once more the stair well fell into silence.  After the pause, Shane continued, “I ran towards where we had come, only to find that the stairs-- the ones that we’re currently on now-- no longer existed.  My guess? The demon can control the very fabric of reality within its general location. Like a territory of sorts maybe? That’s why the walls are changing.   That’s why this staircase seems to never end, as if we were climbing the one from Mario 64.”  
  
Ryan nodded even though Shane couldn’t see, picking up the pace just a little, the muscles in his legs beginning to burn as if he were on the stairmaster at the gym.  Their ascent seemed to be taking forever.  
  
A small panic began to simmer under his skin as the thought occurred to him that they might be stuck on the stairs forever.  Ryan further queried, voice tight, “so how do we get to the top?”  
  
“We just keep moving forward,” came the reply.  Followed by, “it isn’t too much further.”

The two continued to make their way up, and finally, to the relief of Ryan, it seemed they were making progress.

Ryan, picking up a bit more speed, mumbled out a relieved, "oh thank god. I don't want to be on the staircase anymore!" just as they finally reached the top step.  His legs were sore and the feeling of someone or something watching them was still present. It was all very taxing and left him weary. Inhaling a breath, he looked back at Shane who stepped past him and off to the side.  
  
His best friend’s expression was cold.  His shoulders set and eyes steely. The man’s gaze was focused on a door down the hall.  It was then that Ryan noticed his surroundings.  
  
The walls were tall-- unnaturally so-- and seemed to stretch into the sky.  It was dark and eerie, the creak of the wood beneath their boots filling the air as Shane paused beside him, his hands clenched into fists.  His eyes swept the area with an almost angry gaze.  
  
“Round three, bitch… Let’s go..” the magi mumbled under his breath, as Ryan’s attention fell to the strange patterns that seemed to be drawn upon the towering panels that surrounded them.  
  
"The place didn't look this big from the outside..." he said, drawing Shane’s attention to him.  
  
“Yeah,” Shane said with a nod, “that’s what I meant earlier by this being a labyrinth.  Don’t worry Ry.. I won’t let anything happen to you this time.”  
  
Ryan nodded back just as the walls creaked audibly.  Then, suddenly, a strangely inhuman, hissing laugh permeated the silence of the air.  Ryan visibly jumped, eyes panicked, shooting to Shane.  
  
It was the same.   
  
Which meant…  
  
“The..  Queen Mary-- Shane!” Ryan exclaimed suddenly, “The Queen Mary was a demon..  It might even have been _this_ demon!”  
  
There was fear in his voice as he spoke, but the sudden revelation coated it with an odd excitement as well.  
  
He was right.  He wasn’t crazy or imagining things like his friends thought.  
  
Shane smiled warmly at Ryan, strangely unaffected by the events unfolding around the two of them.  
  
“I know, Ry,” He said, his voice soft and almost fond.  Turning to his best friend, he reached out and took Ryan’s hand.  
  
“I promised I would protect you… the demon is just behind that door over there…  I want to warn you man, this shit is terrifying. But I promise.. I _promise_ I won’t let anything happen you this time.”  
  
There was a pause where Shane smiled ruefully, “I’d sooner it be me.”  
  
Ryan stared into the man’s eyes, the fear in his heart calming.  Shane looked so sure. So.. Ready. He nodded.  
  
“You can do it, big guy.  Just...” Ryan trailed off, his eyes following Shane’s earlier gaze which settled on the door.  
  
There was another echoing hiss.    They didn’t have much time left.  
  
“... Be careful, Shane.  I know that you’ve beaten it before, but… After everything you’ve told me.. After everything _we’ve been through together…_ I couldn’t.. I couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to you instead.  I may not remember the past timelines… But I think I know why I did what I did.”  
  
Shane’s eyebrows raised slightly as Ryan smiled warmly at him, “You told me that it was me who saved you both those times, right?  Even though - and you know this dude - demons are the _number one thing_ I am most afraid of.   But… If it meant keeping you safe…  If it was for _you…_ There’s no question in my mind, dude.  I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”  
  
Shane’s lips pulled into a frown at his words.  
  
“Well I refuse to allow that this time.   Ryan, I need you to promise me… _Promise me_ that you won’t try to jump in.  Even if it looks like I’m losing.”  
  
“Dude, you know---”  
  
“ **_Promise me, Ryan.”_ **  
  
There was a pause.  The two just stared at one another.    Then, “I promise.”  
  
Shane smiled again, suddenly tugging on the hand he was holding, Ryan flying into his arms.  Ryan wrapped his own around Shane and squeezed tight. The taller man did the same.  
  
Another hiss sounded from the room.   The walls were beginning to shake.  
  
So was Shane.  
  
“...Alright, baby, It’s show time,” the magi said finally, steadying his breathing and hardening his resolve, “let’s go bag ourselves a demon,”   
  
Pulling back from the hug, Ryan nodded, casting a glance behind him to the rumbling door.  He was scared.  
  
Of course he was scared.   But he trusted Shane.  
  
The two walked slowly towards it, reaching it faster than either of them anticipated.   As Shane placed his hand on the knob, Ryan added, “hey, dude… If you die? I’ll fucking kill you.”  
Shane glanced over his shoulder at Ryan and winked.  
  
“Stand back, Ry…  I got this.”  
  
  
*****

  
The metal of the knob was cool beneath his hand as Shane turned it to open the door.  The steady pulse of his soul gem thrummed beneath his middle finger, itching to manifest into it’s true form; reacting to the energy of the demon they were about to encounter.  
  
This was it.  
  
As the door began to crack open, the walls fell away to that familiar room that continued to haunt him every waking second, the memories flashing painfully through again and again.  
  
There it was;  it’s black eyes staring like a void, red scales glistening.  Thick red slime pouring off the beast’s back and legs tucked in on itself.  
  
Shane frowned, letting the rage from the previous timelines fill him.  He held out his hand and the stone began to glow that beautiful comforting purple-blue.  
  
The magic within him sang as the ring began to go hot.  Closing his eyes, he felt it shift and change into that familiar egg shape, the warm heat of the stone radiating into his very core.  
  
He felt it envelop him, surrounding him from all sides.  The magic was comforting. The magic was strong.  
  
His strength.  
  
Palming the heat of the gem and directing it to his belt, he felt his clothes shift and change their shape.    
  
His flannel grew long, and suddenly weightless.  Fingerless gloves manifested along his palms spreading down and outwards, warm and light.  
  
His ghoul busting boots changed weight, and shape. His chinos as well, shifted and changed as the glow and hum of the magic flowed through him, within him and around him and out.  It was as if he was wearing nothing, but he could feel the strength of his magic from within, now outwards and surrounding him. Protecting him.

Memories flashed again and again.  Ryan’s face, lifeless within the jaws of the beast.   It had happened twice.  
  
This demon was strong.    
  
Raising his hand to the sky, Shane felt the thrum of the magic in his soul.  His scythe manifested in hand, sharp and ready. He knew he could win.  
  
He opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of the creature that was already getting ready to attack.  
  
Somewhere behind him, Ryan was standing watching - no doubt probably shitting his pants right now.  None of that mattered at the moment.  
  
Leaping forward, Shane launched into the air as the snake demon lunged for the magi and missed.  
  
Ryan was off to the side, he noted, trying to keep out of the way of the ghoul.   It looked as if his fight or flight had kicked in, the man now on his knees by the corner, eyes wide as saucers darting between the beast and Shane.  
  
Shane began to fall, holding his scythe in striking position, ready for the blow to connect.  
  
The demon hissed, its jaws snapping at the weapon, parrying the blow.  
  
Shit.  
  
Shane’s feet hit the ground, skidding back ten feet,  dust rising up from the landing. He gripped the length of the scythe tightly between both hands, ready to counter the lunge that the demon was already coiling in for.  
  
“SHANE!”  Ryan bellowed, concern thick in his voice.  It was almost a sob. He was terrified.  
  
“STAY BACK, RYAN!”  Shane returned, casting a glance to the man before focusing back on the serpent.  
  
The demon hissed again, almost a laugh this time as it lunged once more, just barely missing the magi.  
  
Crashing into the ledge where the wall once stood, concrete and rubble toppled down upon the beast.  
  
“Fucker…” Shane mumbled, remembering their last encounter, “I’m not going to fall for that one again.”  
  
Steadying his weapon once more, he waited for the demon to get up.   He needed to tap into his magic somehow. That was the only way he would be able to do damage to it.  
  
The demon rose on its legs and began to charge at him, the slime from it’s back pouring upon the ground where it stood.  
  
Shane tried to leap, but then realized; something was wrong.  
  
Beneath his feet was a sticky red substance that seemed to glue the magi to the spot.  
  
The slime.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
The curse rang out, echoing between the laughing hisses from the demon as it began to make its way towards him.  He needed to use his magic. **Now!**  
  
As the fight wore on, Ryan continued to sit in the corner watching, almost shell shocked at everything he was seeing.  
  
Shane looked over at him, their eyes meeting as Ryan watched his best friend struggle against the sticky goo at his feet.  
  
A determination entered Ryan’s gaze, and Shane’s eyes widened.  
  
No.     
  
_No no.._  
  
**_Fuck that…_ ** **_  
_ **  
“Ryan, what are you doing!”  
  
Ryan was now on his feet and running towards Shane.  The snake turned its head, it’s focus now drawn from the magi to the human.  
  
“RYAN, NO!” Shane cried, as the demon opened it’s jaws and began to coil in on itself.  
  
“I won’t let it kill you, dude!” Ryan yelled back in reply, running as fast as he could in the direction of his trapped best friend.  
  
The demon’s hiss came loud as it launched towards its pray and everything seemed to move in slow motion.  
  
Shane saw the snake demon, lunging at Ryan - again for the third time.   The memories from before that continued to haunt him flashed.  
  
_Ryan’s face lifeless, pinned between the beast’s jaws, a single tear trailing down his best friend’s cheek._  
  
Shane’s whole being cried out. NO! **_He couldn’t let this happen again!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Reaching out his hand towards Ryan, unable to run to push him out of the way, Shane felt something shift and change.  
  
It was a click in his mind as time _actually looked like it was slowing down_ .   Everything came to a crawl before finally stopping, as if someone hit the pause button in a video game.  
  
Shane blinked, his hand still outstretched as the demon seemingly hovered in place.  Ryan was motionless as well-- A statue posed mid run, a mix of both terror and determination plastered across his face.  
  
Shane turned his head, lowering his hand.  Everything was still. Silence.  
  
“Did… Did I stop time?”  
  
  
He could feel a strange pull in his mind; like there was a limit to how long this would last.   He had to act fast.  
  
His gaze dropped to his feet that were still pinned by the goo.   Ryan had been running towards him to try and pull him out. That much was obvious.  
  
“You fucker.. You promised me you wouldn’t interfere,”  he mumbled aloud to the statue of his best friend, “Now...  How the hell am I going to get myself out of this…”  
  
Shane’s eyes darted around the room.   There was nothing he could use to pull himself free.   He gripped his scythe tight in his hand.  
  
Then he got an idea.  
  
Raising the weapon in both hands as high as possible, Shane slammed the butt of the pole into the ground at his feet, hard as he could.  
  
His magi strength, stronger than that of a mere human, drilled the end of the weapon deep into the floor, cracks splitting in a spider web radiating outward, lodging it in tight.  
  
Then he began to pull.  
  
Shane felt his feet resisting as he tugged on the weapon, slightly angled, mindful not to pull it back out of it’s hole.  
  
He could feel the pull in his mind, ticking down.   Time would be resuming soon.  
  
Finally, he felt the vacuum seal release as he tumbled forward, landing clean on Ryan.  
  
“Oof!”   
  
Suddenly, the man beneath him was no longer a statue, staring up with wide eyes at Shane, their faces inches apart.  
  
“Sh..Shane,” Ryan stuttered quietly, his beautiful eyes boring into the man laying above him, braced on his elbows.  
  
“...Ryan.”  
  
The moment held only a beat longer before Shane felt the pull of time click back into place.    
  
The demon was poised, only feet away lunging when Shane held his hands in front of him, a purple-blue blast emanating from them and striking the approaching creature.  
  
The demon collapsed, burned where the blast at touched it.   It let out another hiss, angry.  
  
Shane looked back down briefly at the man beneath him, before pulling himself up and dislodging his scythe from the ground.  
  
Ryan still laid there, now sitting up as Shane stood in front of him with a determined stance.  
  
He readied his weapon once more, the snake demon looking worse for wear.   Focusing on that same feeling, he saw the blade begin to glow.  
  
“This one… Is for all the people you’ve killed,” Shane said quietly, walking forward towards his foe.   He swung and the blade sliced clean through one of it’s legs.  
  
The demon howled in pain, coiling in to attack again.  
  
“...and this one, is for all the hell you put _me_ through.”  
  
Shane raised his scythe once more, the blade glowing like fire before leaping into the air again and swinging at its tail.  
  
The extremity detached clean off, more red gushing from the open wound.  Shane’s feet hit the ground like a cat, his back to the beast.  
  
He saw Ryan, sitting silent and watching, his expression filled with awe. Then he turned around to face the demon.  
  
“.. And this… This one’s for Ryan.”  He finally finished, running forward and swinging once more, the glowing purple-blue blade connecting and decapitating the head off of the giant serpentine monster.  
  
As the head hit the ground, it dissolved into dust.   The room then began to shift and change around them, as if someone threw a stone into a pond and the ripples were the barrier of the labyrinth.  
  
As the ripples around them stilled, the room finally settled.   The walls were just normal walls and the room now had a ceiling.  It was just a room. No more demon. No more danger.  
Shane fell to his knees a foot away from Ryan and stared up at the textures above.  
  
“It’s over…” Shane whispered to the ceiling, “It’s finally over…”  
  
There was another pause of silence, and then,  
  
“Holy _shit!”_ Ryan’s voice was a sharp exclamation.  It trailed into a chuckle as the post fight adrenalin was no doubt making its way through Ryan’s veins.  
  
Turning his gaze, he met his eyes.  Shane’s smile bloomed slow and warm at his friend and Ryan returned it with mirth.  
  
Then Shane’s expression shifted.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!”  
  
“Dude!  You were about to become snake food!”  
  
“You promised me you wouldn’t try to get in the way!”  
  
“Shane-- I couldn’t just sit there and let you die!”  
  
Suddenly, a voice crackled through the walkie talkies that were attached to Shane and Ryan’s hips, breaking up their argument.

>   
>  **\--Ryan.. Shane? Are you two ok?  Mark and I keep hearing stuff.--** **  
> ** **  
> **

A moment passed where the two just looked at one another.  Shane was the first to speak.

 “We should probably meet them downstairs… Fuck,” he sighed in relief, “.. I’m just glad TJ and Mark are ok, too.  I know that they didn’t come upstairs with us, but I was banking on the fact that the last two times I did this, they were none the wiser to it all.  They got out of this mess just fine.”  

Rising to his feet, Shane continued, “though, this morning, I’m not gonna lie... I was staring at myself in the mirror and trying to think of a way to make sure everyone would be safe.  I was scared for them too.”  
  
Ryan grinned at his best friend, “Well at least you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”  
  
Suddenly, there came a familiar voice that seemed to echo through both their minds.  
  
~ _That isn’t exactly true, Ryan~_ _  
__  
_ Shane stiffened at the statement.  What was that supposed to mean? He thought he was done! Annoyance flared as he addressed him, “Kyubey.” he said.   

Ryan’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“Whoa..  That was the bunny cat?  It’s telepathic!”  
  
The two glanced to the door to see the white furred creature enter the room and sit down in front of Ryan.  
  
~ _Hello, Ryan~_  He said, his mouth unmoving.    The man in question’s eyes widened as he stared at the animal before him.  
  
~ _I think you’re forgetting something,~_ He said, turning his head to Shane.  Kyubey then made his way across the room and proceeded to pick up the grief seed that the demon had dropped.  
  
~ _It strikes me as odd that a magi who knows how to use energy blasts would forget about something so important.   Those types of attacks use up way more of a magi’s magical reserves than attacking with their weapon would. Grief seeds are precious.~_ _  
_ _  
_ Making his way back over, Kyubey dropped the seed at Shane’s feet.  He then turned back to Ryan, sitting down in front of him.  
  
“H..hello,”  Ryan said, “So you’re the one who gave Shane the powers?”  
  
The creature nodded, it’s red eyes blinking, _~Well… It makes sense that I would have been the one to grant his wish, yes.~_  
  
Ryan’s eyes darted to Shane before returning to the bunny-cat in front of him. As Shane bent to pick up the grief seed, he voiced his earlier thoughts.  
  
“What did you mean by us still having to worry about this?  The demon is dead - I fulfilled my contract like you asked.”  
  
Kyubey turned his head, his red eyes meeting the magi’s angry ones.  
  
_~Well, you still have your wish, and in exchange for the wish you have to fight.  There are more demons than the one you faced off against today. You’ll have to go after those too.~_ _  
_ _  
_ Shane felt anger at the words and a resulting headache coming on.  Ryan was safe now. He didn’t want to put himself in danger more than he needed to.  
  
“So when does the contract end?”  he found himself asking the creature.  
  
_~When you fail to uphold your end, presumably dying in battle or worse.~_  
  
Shane didn’t like that.  He didn’t like any of this!  Vaguely in the back of his mind, he went over what could possibly be worse than dying in battle.    The image of a lifeless Ryan flashed across his mind once more. No, that was definitely worse.  
  
_~Which brings me to my next point.~_ The fucking bunny-cat says, cheery as the sun _, ~Ryan Bergara..  How would you like to make a contract with me to become a magi?~_

  
Ryan’s eyes widened even larger than before, flicking between Shane and Kyubey who was still sitting before him.  
  
“M-me?” he stuttered, a slow smiling pulling the corner of his lips, “you mean I can make a wish and in exchange I get to help the big guy with demon hunting?  And you’re gonna give me magical powers like you did him?”  
  
Shane’s gaze darkened, a frown setting deep on his face.  The headache was now pulsing between his eyes and anger towards the creature blossomed in his veins.  
  
_~I saw how you ran bravely towards Shane when the demon was about to strike him.  Your karmic destiny says that you have the potential to be quite a powerful magi…~_ _  
__  
_ Ryan grinned at the animal before him, then turning his gaze over to his best friend, beaming like a kid who was told he got top marks in class.  
  
The anger bubbling in Shane’s gut heated as he spoke up, voice sharp and firm, just as Ryan was about to agree.  
  
“Wow!  If it means I can help Shane out with this, than of cour---”  
  
“Ryan, no.  This is dangerous,” he said, his voice coated with a desperate edge.  Almost pleading, he continued, “I wish neither of us were mixed up in this at all. I just managed to save you after watching you **_die._** ** _TWICE!_**  This is fucked!”  
  
Shane’s voice broke as he broke from Ryan’s gaze to look at the floor.  Then smaller… defeated, he added, “I don’t… I… I can’t _go through that again..._ "  
  
There was a quiet that descended upon the room as Shane’s words sunk in.  Ryan looked at Kyubey before turning his eyes back to Shane.  
  
“..Big guy..” Ryan’s voice was soft, “..If you feel that strongly about it, then...I can hold off for now.   Come to think, I don’t really even know what it is I would wish for anyway yet.”  
  
Kyubey closed his eyes, before adding his own two cents on the matter.  
  
_~At the end of the day, it’s your choice, Ryan.  But you know that your friend Shane will have to be going and fighting these demons anyway.  It would obviously be safer for him if another magi were fighting with him. But I also understand your hesitation to put your life on the line.  If you change your mind, let me know.~_ _  
__  
_ With that, the creature bowed and left the room.  It was then that the walkie talkies sounded off once more.  


> **-Hey, Shane! Ryan! Answer me, or I'm gonna call 911.  We're getting worried, guys..-**

**  
** Shane let out a sigh, still battle weary.  Ryan finally rose to his feet, dusting off his pants.  
  
“We should probably get going, or else we’re going to have to fill out a police report, huh.”  
  
Ryan’s eyes then drew to Shane’s clothes, “-and you should probably lose the outfit.  That would be a hard one to explain.”  
  
Reaching for the walkie, Ryan pressed the button to respond,

>    
>  **-We’re fine.  Sorry we didn’t say anything sooner.   Shane just knocked something over is all.  We’ll be down momentarily-**

**  
** As Ryan checked in with Teej, Shane did his best to steady his breath.  Glancing between the door and Ryan, he nodded in agreement, his battle gear flashing white and returning back to his street clothes.  
  
It was then that the fatigue from the fight truly began to set in.   Shane felt an intense vertigo as he dropped to his knees suddenly.  
  
Ryan rushed over, kneeling in front of his best friend, “Dude!  Are you ok?”  
  
Worry coated his voice.  Shane simply nodded.  
  
Casting a glance down at his hand, he noticed his ring.   The gem was looking dark. LIke a mood ring that was taken off and slowly cooling down, the usual vibrant purple-blue replaced with a muddy murky plum colour.  
  
Remembering Kyubey’s words about magical blast attacks being more taxing on his reserves, Shane closed his hands and felt the pull of the seed from the previous timeline manifest itself into his palm.  
  
Then concentrating, he shifted his ring back into his soul gem’s true form.  
  
Kyubey told him that if he held the grief seed within a certain proximity of his gem it would restore his magical power.  It wouldn’t do to be unprepared for next time, since apparently there was no end to this bullshit.  
  
The seed balancing in the palm of his hand, his gem resting in the palm of the other, he held his hands palm up, roughly one foot apart.   
  
It was like shadows floating between them as the energy seemed to transfer.  The vertigo he felt was also beginning to dissipate as he sensed his magical reserves start to fill.  
  
Visually, it was a trip.  His murky plum coloured soul gem began to lighten gradually, like a dull night light that started to glow hot, brighter and brighter until it was like a star again.  
  
Ryan watched as he did this, his expression absolutely enamoured.   
  
“...Wow…” Ryan whispered quietly, as the star that was Shane’s gem quickly became something brighter than he’d ever seen yet.   
  
Shane pocketed the spent seed, his soul gem rising from his other palm and floating before manifesting itself around his left middle finger once more.  The stone glimmered and shown, and in that moment Ryan couldn’t help but marvel at how amazing his best friend was.  
  
Shane’s eyes drew back to him, a small soft smile finding his lips.  Ryan felt his cheeks heat as he realized that Shane just saved his life.    
  
The man turned and walked towards the door, Ryan staring after him.   Just as he approached the threshold, Ryan spoke.  
  
“Hey, Shane?”  
  
Shane turned, and they just stared.  Ryan felt a warm feeling in his belly.  
  
“..Thanks for saving me, back there.”  
  
The smile that danced across the man’s lips was warm and fond.  A distant memory tugged his mind as Ryan recounted back to the day the two of them met,

> “ _It looks to me like you need a friend right now. That video looks old...like you've been carrying this for years. I figure I can help lighten the load."_

  
  
Shane had finally gotten him the closure he needed, just like he promised he would do.  The smile on his face was an echo of the one from back then.  
  
As they made their way back towards the stairs, Ryan continued to recount the events, gears turning in his head.  
  
Shane had a duty to fulfill now that was a serious risk to his life.  Ryan would be damned if he was going to let Shane do that on his own.  
  
Perhaps unsolved could be a useful tool for this.   Perhaps, Ryan thought ruefully, it was his turn to help lighten the load.  
  
_Whether Shane likes it or not, we took an oath.   We’re a package deal._  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY he did it. But wait -- there's more of them? OH no. And now Kyubey has his eyes set on getting Ryan to make a contract as well, in spite of all the shit that just went down.
> 
> More to come soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patients for waiting. I hope the wait was worth it. I love you all <3


End file.
